We Only Need Us
by Falling Rose Petals
Summary: Alright, this picks up where New Moon left off in my own version on what I hope happens in Eclipse . I'm a hopeless romantic and this story focuses on LOTS of E&B fluff. ENJOY!
1. Living Life

**Alright, I do not own any of the characters from Twilight, and I worship Stephenie Meyer for writing the best book ever… Oh and there are a few New Moon spoilers throughout so stop now if you haven't read it. I would hate to be the cause of ruining the book for someone…**

Living Life

I could see from where I was that dealing with Charlie was going to be trickier than I thought. I gulped uneasily as I gazed upon the red face of my father. I glanced up at Edward and he was smiling down reassuringly at me. I gave him a thankful smile and squeezed his arm.

"Bella," I winced and looked up at Charlie, "would you be kind enough to come inside for a moment?" He turned his back but called over his shoulder, "Alone."

I looked at Edward and hugged him, "Wish me luck. I'll meet you up in my room."

He nodded and planted a soft kiss on my lips before disappearing into the shadows. I took a deep breath and went into our house to face my punishment. As soon as I was in Charlie was upon me, backing me into a corner.

"A MOTOR CYCLE?" he screamed at me, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, BELLA?"

"I wasn't," I said quietly, focusing on my suddenly extremely interesting socks.

"THAT'S AN UNDERSTATEMENT!" I nodded but still refused to make eye contact. I wasn't planning on looking up but I soon discovered that I had to. Charlie deserved respect after what I had done.

"Bells," he said, his voice quieter. I was happy to realize that his face had lost most of the anger, "what am I going to do with you?" It was at that point that I knew I had to hug him. So that's what I did.

I felt him stumble backwards in surprise but soon he adjusted and hugged me back.

"I'm sorry, Dad," I said quietly, letting go. He was looking down from embarrassment from the display of affection.

"I'm going to have to punish you more you know," he said, looking up at me.

I sighed, "Bring on the penalties," I said, making him laugh.

"Well, uh," he wasn't entirely sure what else he could take from me, "no TV," he looked frustrated, knowing that I had little interest in the television. Finally, after a moment, he snapped his fingers, "no dates with Edward, but you can keep seeing him at school and such, and," he smiled, eyes narrowed, "no more cooking for me!"

I gasped, "Dad! You expect me to let you fend for yourself?" I couldn't believe my ears. Dinner for Charlie before I got here was microwave popcorn!

"Yes. Now, um…go to your room." He smiled and I smiled too.

"Good night dad," I said, running up the stairs.

"'Night Bells," he said, retiring to the living room to watch TV.

I was on the last step when it happened. My right foot collided with my left, causing me to go sprawling through the air. I braced myself, only to fall and hit nothing.

"Bella, what am I going to do with you?" I smiled and looked up into my angel's face.

"Uh, you can help me back to my room…you know, just in case I fall again or something."

Edward smiled the crooked smile that I loved and I was in his arms in a second. As he brought me to my bed I sighed. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"No, I'm just tired and I forgot I need to take a shower." He laughed and then set me down.

"Don't slip," he said. I scowled at him, causing a smile to break out on his perfect lips.

I grabbed my bag of toiletries and was in the shower in moments. The heat soaked into my pours, cleansing me. My mind wandered over Jacob Black and the last time I had seen him that night. His hurtful expression stabbed my heart with guilt.

I took out my strawberry shampoo and scrubbed it into my scalp. I wished there was something I could do for him. Even if I couldn't be the one for him, I was sure that there was a girl for him somewhere. I sighed, removing all thoughts of Jacob and our ruined friendship from my mind.

I turned the knobs to the shower and the water disintegrated into nothing. I grabbed my towel and wrapped myself in it. I got into my most comfortable pajamas, a simple pair of black sweatpants and a light blue spaghetti strap shirt.

I made my way out of the bathroom and back into my bedroom, where the Greek god himself lay lounging on my bed. At the sight of me, he perked up and his ocher eyes glowed, radiating from them endless amounts of love and affection.

I smiled at him and then ran to him, throwing myself into his lap and planting a soft quick kiss on his lips.

"I missed you," he said, laying me down and covering me up.

"Oh, I know. Why do you think I was in such a hurry to get back?" I asked, smiling. I yawned once and my eyes drifted shut for a second. Soon Edward's strong arms were around me, his lips close to my ear whistling my lullaby.

"I love you," I said, causing him to stop humming. I felt him smile against my ear, making me blush.

"I love you," he said, kissing me softly on the cheek.

"Are, uh, you sure about the conditions of… you changing me?" I asked. His body tensed a little.

"Yes, Bella," he relaxed and smiled, "I am set on those conditions."

"Well, I don't think it's fair," I told him, pouting.

"A very smart young woman once told me that life wasn't fair," he whispered, "which is why you have to keep living it. So that the unfair things are turned around."

I smiled, unable to respond. Then, finally the perfect answer came into my head.

"Yes."

Edward was quiet for a moment, "Bella, are you…"

"Excepting your proposal." I smiled and I turned to him, "Edward Cullen nothing would make me happier than to be your wife for all eternity."

His eyes lit up and a huge smile appeared on his face. He kissed me deeply, dazzling me. "Thank you," he said, kissing me again.

I embarrassingly tried to calm my now hectic breathing. Edward, sensing this, placed his hand over my heart, "Don't," he said, "it's cute."

I managed a quick glare in his direction and slowly my breathing returned to normal.

"Sleep now, love," Edward said quietly, "We have much to do in the morning. Alice surly saw this—"

I gasped, cutting him off and sitting up. "Oh no!"

"What? What is it Bella?" Edward asked, concerned. I groaned.

"Alice is going to drag me off to the mall first chance she gets," I said, already dreading the future shopping catastrophe.

Edward laughed, "Go to sleep Bella."

"Fine, but if I have a nightmare that involves stilettos, the wedding is off," Edward laughed quietly and continued humming my lullaby. As I drifted off to sleep, I smiled. Soon, I would be Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen…

**Alright, this is my first shot at a fan fiction so please, any flames are welcomed but nice reviews are just as welcomed, so don't be shy! Thanks for reading and review review review!!!**

**:O) Falling Rose Petals**


	2. Perfect Confrontations

**Round of applause for Stephenie Meyer who wrote (and owns) all the characters in this fic. Thanks all of you for the wonderful reviews! I was beaming last night!**

Perfect Confrontations

I awoke with a start the next morning, though thankfully, not from stilettos. What woke me up was much worse—Renee. I knew all too well my mother's views on teen marriages and I didn't want to invoke her wrath.

I didn't realize I was out of bed, panicking and dressing, until Edward's cool arms were around my waist, "Shhh, love. It's early; you still have an hour to sleep. Calm down."

And I did calm down. Edward's musical voice always had that affect on me. As I stopped trying to put on a sock that refused to just slide onto my foot, I went back to my bed and sat, refusing to lay back down—I was too rattled.

Edward sighed and shook his head, "Why must you be so stubborn, Bella?"

"Um, because that's like, the only thing I can do that doesn't involve me tripping over something?"

Edward laughed and then scooped me up, bridal style.

"Where are we going?" I yelled as he jumped out my window.

"To my home, of course. Since it was made clear last night you aren't allowed anywhere but home and school, this is about the only time we'll get to tell them the news together."

I sighed, looking down at my unbuttoned jeans and half-on sock. I still had my blue tank top on. I smiled up at Edward as he readjusted me onto his back.

"Close your eyes," I didn't. Ever since he had come back I hadn't and wasn't going to miss a second. We were at the end of the Cullen's driveway when he stopped.

"Something wrong?" I asked, holding onto his back with all my might.

"No, I just thought it'd be nice to walk together." He smiled down at me and I blushed hopelessly.

I smiled and grabbed his hand as we trudged up the long, winding, and private drive together. As I approached the massive house, I was once again in awe at how beautiful it really was. It was as I looked upon its splendor that I realized I was a mess. My mahogany hair was pulled back in an extremely messy bun and my jeans were basically falling off. Edward looked down at me as I began to blush again.

"My, uh…my pants." I laughed timidly. Edward laughed and let go of my hand long enough for me to adjust my pants so that they were sitting peacefully on my hips.

"You might as well fix the socks as well," he said. I glared at him but pulled my socks on firmly, then slipped my feet into my sandals.

"Happy?" I asked.

"Yes. I was happy from the beginning. I believe it was you who seemed so embarrassed by your appearance." His perfect mouth broke out into that perfect crooked smile and I huffed.

I retook hold of his hand firmly and pulled him along. His smile was never lost as I dragged him to the front door. It was then that I stopped, unsure if I should just enter or knock.

"Oh please Bella," said Edward, pushing ahead of me and into the house, switching roles with me. I blushed but luckily his head was turned.

"We're home!" Edward said in a normal voice, knowing that everyone in the house would be able to hear.

"Oh Bella!" I heard her before I actually saw her; the fragile pixie-like vampire that I loved like my own sister—Alice. She hugged me, knocking me backwards and she was beaming.

"I saw it! I saw it all in a vision, didn't I Jasper?" Alice turned her head in a splash of short black spikes towards Jasper, who was standing a few feet away.

"There's no denying it," Jasper said glumly, "She's refused to shut up about it since she saw the dumb thing." He cracked a small smile and winked at me to show me he was joking. However, he received a glare from Alice that could've iced the sun!

I laughed, "So, when did you see it?"

"Um," she looked down.

"Oh, don't get her started again," Jasper said. Alice glared at him and he smiled slyly before running out of the room at light speed.

"Anyway," she said, turning back to me with a huff, "it was last night. I was so excited!" her smile widened as she spoke this aloud, "Oh! And I saw the wedding too! It's going to be—"

"No!" Edward and I screamed together, startling Alice. Edward laughed and raised an arm, signaling me to continue.

"It's just, I…well, I guess _we _want it to be a surprise." I blushed, not entirely knowing why but hey, another thing I could do and not trip!

"Well, be expecting a mall trip in the near future." It was then that I smiled, remembering.

"I'm sorry Alice," I said, faking a sincere voice, "but Charlie's got me grounded. I'm afraid I can't do anything or go anywhere besides school." I pouted my lip, but was puzzled when her eyes narrowed and she smiled.

"Don't be so sure," she said with a mischievous smile, "I can see the future, remember? Plus, I'm pretty sure I'm Charlie's favorite." With that she turned around and danced up the stairs towards Jasper.

As soon as they were gone, Rosalie stepped towards me hesitantly. I offered a small, unsure smile and she gave me a grateful one back, "Hi Bella," she said quietly, stepping up to me, "I'm really sorry about, well, everything that I've done," my eyes were on her like glue, not sure if I was imagining this or not, "You make Edward so happy and I was blind. Can you forgive me?" she looked down, her golden eyes muddled.

"Of course I can," I said. She looked up in shock. Then, as realization took over, a huge smile broke out on her face and she hugged me.

"Thank you so much Bella! I know I don't deserve it but I really do appreciate your willingness to overlook my horrible behavior!" she looked from me to Edward, smiling. A completely different Rosalie, "I'm going to help you and Alice pick things out!"

When she said this, my smile dropped. Oh great, another mall-aholic. I sighed and Edward held me in his arms. Rosalie went back to Emmett, who had been standing quietly in the corner. "Congrats you guys!" he said cheerfully, wrapping his arms around Rosalie. They walked out the back door, smiling up at each other.

"Wow," Edwards stunned voice caused me to turn around.

"What? I didn't know you could get dazzled." I smirked and hugged him.

"I've never seen Rose like that. Bella, you truly are amazing," I felt his lips on the top of my hair and I smiled.

We heard someone cough to cut in and turned to see Carlisle and Esme by Edward's piano. Carlisle had his arm wrapped lovingly around Esme's shoulders and they were both beaming. Finally, after a moment of silence, Esme ran to me, hugging me tightly to her.

"Oh, my baby is getting married!" she said, as she moved from me to Edward. He laughed.

"Yup, I sure am. And to the greatest person in the world." I blushed as he said that and Carlisle laughed.

"I'm so happy for you two," he said, his ocher eyes glowing. Esme stepped back and admired us happily before she returned to Carlisle.

"We'll leave you two alone," she said as they retreated to Carlisle's study.

All alone and still a while before school started. Edward sat down and began to play my lullaby. I sat next to him contentedly and rested my head on his shoulder.

"This is absolutely perfect," I said, closing my eyes. I still heard his response as I drifted into a light sleep.

"Yes," he agreed, fingers flying freely over the keys, "and so are you…"

**Alrighty there it is! Hope you like it! I still couldn't get over all the great and happy reviews everyone sent me! I was telling all my friends and I wouldn't shut up! Ha. I'm going to try to update every other day but my Biology teacher is a little koo koo and well…I'll see what I can do about that but we're all kind of afraid to make eye contact with her… Enjoy and review please:O)**

**Falling Rose Petals**


	3. Happiness Rings Out

**I don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's wonderful characters. I'm sorry if nobody liked the attitude change of Rosalie. I was trying really hard to stick with the characteristics of each character but I wanted her to be happy for their wedding, not all glum and mean. **

I awoke the next morning in my bed, turning over routinely to hug Edward only to fall flat on my face. I panicked; where was Edward? It was then that I remembered the hour or so before and I smiled, noticing the annoying beeping noise of the alarm clock he had obviously set.

I got up off the cold, hard floor and climbed back onto my mattress. With one hand I sleepily managed to turn off the irritating beeping and I turned over. A note was set on the pillow next to mine, along with a beautiful red rose.

Bella,

I heard that a red rose symbolizes true love. I hope that you've dreamed of me; unfortunately, I wasn't able to stay to listen and find out. I have a surprise to take care of. I will meet you in the school parking lot. Please allow Alice to give you a ride. She'll be there when you're ready. I love you.

Edward

I smiled at the rose statement but when I saw the word 'surprise' I groaned. He and basically everyone else on the planet who knew me also knew that I hated surprises. I hurried to get dressed since the faster I was at school the faster I would get to see my angel again.

I quickly brushed through my messy hair and whipped it up into a ponytail. I then went to my dresser and pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a deep brown baby-doll t-shirt. I ran from the room, noticing that Charlie had already left for work.

I was in the kitchen and naturally I tripped over one of the kitchen chairs. I grabbed a granola bar and ran out the front door, locking it behind me.

I turned around and dropped the granola bar; there, in our driveway, was a shiny azure blue Porsche convertible with a very happy Alice sitting in the driver's seat. I picked up my quick, still wrapped breakfast and dusted it off. As I approached the beautiful car, I noticed that the interior had plush crème colored leather seats.

"Geez Bella, you act as if you've never seen a car before," Alice said with a smiled.

"New?" I asked, sitting in and fastening my seatbelt.

"Yeah. You remember that car in Italy that I loved so much?" I nodded, "Well, I was getting impatient and then I found this little beauty."

I hadn't noticed that we were on the road but there we were, driving steadily down the road as if we were flying instead of driving. The bumps that the car drove over hit the wheels like clouds. I sighed, noticing the speedometer but didn't comment on it. I was still too tired to argue with her about all of their driving habits.

I was looking out the window, my eyes begging me to let them focus on something, but the blur of green wasn't much and finally, I gave up; we were driving too fast.

"Something wrong?" Alice's musical voice came cheerfully to my left ear.

"No, it's just that…well, Edward left a note saying something about a surprise and you guys know how much I hate surprises!" I huffed, folding my arms across my chest.

Alice giggled and I glared at her, "I hate it when you do this!"

"I know," she said with a sly smiled.

"Then just tell me please?"

"You know Bella, some surprises aren't all bad," her ocher eyes drifted to my face and they were beaming.

We were in the school parking lot then, signaling the end of the conversation. I tried to spark it up once more but Alice danced away too fast for me to safely follow. I was left alone in the parking lot, muttering and scowling to myself, earning odd stares from my passing classmates.

As I was about to give some girl who looked at me funny a good tongue lashing Edward was upon me. He scooped me up and kissed me.

"A few hours apart is far too long," he said, kissing me deeply.

"I'll say," I said, trying to calm my now hectic breathing.

"What were you going to say to that girl passing?" he asked, topaz eyes glowing in amusement and a smile place on his face. It was then I remembered the glares and the entire conversation with Alice.

"Why weren't you there this morning?" I asked, glaring slightly. His smile turned larger.

"You'll find out soon enough." He said, beginning to walk with me in his arms.

"Edward I hate surprises!" I said, pouting. He laughed.

"You're cute when you do that," I blushed, "And even cuter, if that's possible, when you do that."

I smiled, unable to hold the grimace any longer.

"There's my Bella," he said softly, seductively. I leaned forward, looking for a kiss. Boy did I get one! His cool lips attached firmly to mine and moved rapidly. It was like the kiss we had shared the night he had come back to me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. I felt him pull away and my eyes opened widely, afraid I had crossed his boundaries. To my happy surprise, he was smiling, "There are too many people," he whispered quietly into my ear. Then he continued carrying me to our first class.

The day sped by like a dream. Edward was giving me kisses like that all day and I was all dazzled out. My head spun and my breathing was beyond repair. Unfortunately and fortunately, this seemed to encourage my love and he continued to kiss me wildly. Finally, at lunch as he leaned in, I stuck up my hand, stopping his approach.

"Hold on there slugger. I need a break. Do you enjoy making me like this?" I asked him. A huge smile broke out on his face.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I do!" and with that I was helpless as he scooped me up and kissed me deeply. My eyes were wide in surprise but soon they fluttered shut, enjoying my time with my prince charming—though my prince charming was ten times better than Snow White and Cinderella's! Suddenly, Edward broke away, causing me to fall forward and nearly crash my head on the table. Edward was looking at Alice painfully. I hadn't noticed she was there until I looked up.

"Alice," Edward begged, making eye contact with his sister, "now?"

She sighed happily, "All right."

"Now, what?" I asked confused. Edward smiled at me and his hand reached into his pocket, revealing a small red box. My eyes opened in surprise and then focused on Edward's topaz one's.

Edward was down on one knee, holding my left hand in his right, "Isabella Marie Swan," he started, earning curious and startled stares from our peers. My whole face went red as I felt everyone looking at me, but my eyes stayed firmly attached to my angels, "will you marry me?"

I heard Alice's slight excited intake of breath and I beamed down at my love, "Yes," I said simply. Edward smiled the perfect crooked smile and then opened the box. I gasped.

Inside, placed ever so neatly in the plushy surface, was a gold ring. It was engraved with flowers all the way to the top. It was here that I let my eyes rest; a diamond that was sculpted into a lily sat firmly in the center. Tiny topaz stigma stuck out delicately from its center. Happy tears slid down my cheeks as he slid the beautiful ring onto my left ring finger.

He scooped me up and it was then that I heard the cheers and whistles coming from around us. I turned my head and saw Angela clapping and smiling. As she saw me notice her, she nodded her head at me and smiled even wider. Jesse had a look of both shock and excitement on her face. After debating for a moment I decided that excitement was the dominant emotion. I looked for Mike and the others but they were nowhere in sight.

Edward kissed me then and set me down, "Thank you," he whispered in my ears.

"For what?" I asked, looking into his beautiful ocher orbs.

"For being My Bella"…

**Lotsa fluff in this chapter—not that any E&B lovers are complaining…at least I hope not! I'm so happy everyone is enjoying this! I'm not sure how much longer I can keep up with the everyday updates but I'll try. Basketball season starts next week and I'll be lucky if I get an hour home! Review everyone!**

**Falling Rose Petals**


	4. Mother Dearest?

**Alright, hope everybody enjoyed the last chapter. And yes—IN THE LUNCH ROOM. But what's wrong with Edward proposing to Bella around their friends, huh?**

I couldn't keep my eyes off of the beautiful ring. It was just my style; not too big or showy, but delicate and beautiful. I looked around my house and missed Edward every moment he was away. He went to get a change of clothes since he would be staying over—it was as I thought this that I was extremely happy the next day was Saturday. Edward was planning to take me to our meadow and I couldn't wait.

I looked at the clock and sighed. Charlie would be home soon and there was another perfectly healthy dinner out the window. I was a little nervous; Edward had insisted that I tell Charlie tonight about our engagement.

I smiled, thinking that I would be Edward's wife soon enough. I jumped as I heard Charlie's police cruiser pull up into our driveway; I wished my prince were with me.

"Bells?" Charlie's burly and tired voice swept through the small distance from the front door to the kitchen.

"Yeah dad! In the extremely lifeless kitchen!" he groaned as he remembered my punishment. I smiled, "Too tired to cook for yourself? I completely understand."

"No, no." came his tired reply, "I'll manage. Now, get out of that kitchen before you're too tempted."

I obliged to his command and skulked out of the kitchen. I gave him one quick hopeful glance but he looked away, "No. I'm not falling for those eyes this time." I sighed and walked by him, only to have him catch me by the left hand.

"Whatcha got there Bells?" He pulled my hand up close and examined the engagement ring. Finally, his eyes opened wide as he realized why the ring was so special and which finger it was on, "Bella, you're not…I mean…please tell me…" he choked.

"Dad," I started slowly. The tone of my voice said it all and Charlie let go of my hand, "Edward and I are getting married."

A moment of horrible silence went by and I was afraid. His face was twisted in confusion and unwillingness to accept the obvious. Then, finally, it softened.

"Bella, you're only eighteen." He said quietly, but he hadn't disapproved yet so I was hopeful.

"I know. I love him, dad. Edward and I are meant for each other. It'll be fine." I used as soothing a voice as I could manage.

Finally, Charlie sighed, "Well, I guess he should just call me dad," he laughed and stuck his hand in his pockets casually.

I lunged for him, hugging him so hard I'm sure he had the breath knocked out of him. "Just one thing," he said, his voice amused, "You're telling your mother."

I must have had a horrified look on my face because he began cracking up, "What? You think I want to tell her? No way! Besides, she deserves to hear the good new from you personally."

I smiled at that. He had referred to it as good news so he must really be happy—just a little shocked.

I ran upstairs and got to the phone. I took a deep breath and all of a sudden I screamed since something had come up and grabbed my arm. Edward was behind me, smiling brightly.

"Bella!" Charlie called worried.

"Sorry dad, just tripped."

He didn't reply and I knew that such a common response would slip by easily.

"Great news!" Edward beamed, scooping me up and twirling me, "The dogs have caught her! Victoria is dead Bella! There's nothing in our way!" He kissed me and continued twirling.

"Edward, please don't refer to Jacob as a dog." I said, happy but frowning a little.

"That's what he is."

"No, they're werewolves; and nice ones too."

"Ok Bella," Edward said, rolling his eyes, "the point is that she's gone for good! And unless you have any more enemies we need to worry about…"

"Besides the Volturi?"

He was silent, smiling, "Well, we won't need to worry about that for long, now will we?"

I smiled too, "No. But if that list of enemies includes mortal ones too," I picked up the phone and dialed, "then you might want to add my mother."

I held a finger to my lips to shush Edward as the phone rang.

"Hello?" A familiar man's voice answered cheerfully.

"Hey Phil. It's Bella," I said into the receiver, my stomach doing flip flops. I felt my heart racing from anticipation and Edward, hearing this, wrapped his cool arms around my waist. It made it beat even faster and he laughed but stayed where it was.

"Bella! How is it down in greenville?" he asked.

"Pretty good. Is mom there?"

"Yeah, sure hold on. Renee!" I pulled my ear away from the phone as Phil screamed my mothers' name.

"Bella!" It was mom and she sounded thrilled as ever. Edward laughed quietly, listening to every detail, "Bella, why haven't you emailed me?" she demanded, "I left you ten. TEN Bella!"

I sighed, "Mom, I told you before. I won't be checking my emails every second so you need to relax. Plus, the computer takes an hour or two just to turn on all the way."

"Well, still. So to what do I owe the pleasure of my daughter's phone call?"

"Well," I said, beginning to hyperventilate. Edward kissed my ear and shushed me gently. I took a deep breath and blurted it out, "Edward Cullen and I are engaged."

"Engaged in what, dear?"

Edward had to leave my side he was laughing so hard. I smacked him on the shoulder and gave him the cut signal and he quieted a little.

"No, no, mom. I don't think you understand," I said, smiling at my beautiful Edward, "we're getting married." It came easier since I had said it once.

"What? Don't be ridiculous Bella you're only eighteen." She said, her voice becoming frantic.

"I know. But I love him mom. I am deeply in love with Edward Cullen and he loves me as well. We're happy, mom." The other end of the phone was quiet for some time. I was beginning to think she had hung up on me, but then her voice came softly to my ear.

"Bella…you're sure? You know, your father and I—"

"I know mom," I said softly, trying to help her keep this calm state she had gotten herself into, "but we're not like you and dad. We'll be fine. Really we will. You have to trust me." More silence, then a long sigh.

"Well, I will be expecting a visit from the both of you. I want to get to know the boy who stole my daughter's heart."

I smiled, fanning myself lightly, "Thank you mom. We'll come up soon…I love you too…bye." I hung up the phone and looked at Edward, who was lounging on my bed with his right arm holding his head up. I smiled.

"The meadow tomorrow then, right?" he asked, his topaz eyes locking with my brown ones.

"Yes," I said simply. I got up from the chair I had been sitting in and walked over to the bed, laying down next to him. He immediately wrapped his strong, cold arms around me and pressed his lips to my cheek.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes Bella?"

"Thanks for taking me to the meadow again." I said lamely, blushing.

"It's your sanctuary after all." He responded, holding me tightly. I blushed and smiled.

"You're my sanctuary"…

**Yay! Chapter 4 is up in the same day as 3! Boy am I good:O)! Read and review. I like this chapter.**

**Falling Rose Petals**


	5. Forever In Sanctuary

**Alright, I'm so glad I got Chapter 4 out last night! I hope everyone liked it, and thanks to those great reviews! I love Stephenie Meyer and wouldn't dream of stealing characters from her so I want to state that I don't own any characters from this fanfic! Thanks guys!**

I awoke the next day in Edward's arms. It was early; the sun was just coming up over the trees. Fluorescent light was streaming in through my window as I wiped sleep away from my eyes.

"Good morning, love." He whispered, tracing the outlines of my face with his lips. I blushed and he laughed, "A little early for that, don't you think?"

"It's never too early to break out in an embarrassing redness that I can't control," I mumbled. He laughed again and I hung on every musical note of it. I got up reluctantly for a human moment.

As I made my way to the bathroom, I stumbled over the floor. I managed to catch myself against the wall and I heard Edward laugh quietly from where I had left him. I glowered and continued on my pitiless journey. I managed to make it to the bathroom without tripping on anything and I looked in the mirror. The Bella in the mirror remained motionless.

The Bella in the mirror couldn't be me. She was happy, her skin had a slight pinkish shade from who knows what (probably blushing) and she was beaming. No, this couldn't be me. The me I knew was sad and hated Forks and only had Edward to make her feel better. Not this Bella; she was delighted with everything, I could tell. Her mouth was curled up in an everlasting smile and her eyes twinkled.

I raised a hand and she raised hers too. I smiled, as did she. She must be me. As I gave in to the reality I squealed with glee. I had never in a million years dreamed of being remotely happy in Forks.

"Bella, our meadow waits,"

Edward's beautiful voice came ringing through the hall and swept over me like a cool breeze. I smiled, eyes closed; I could quite happily stand here like this forever.

I opened my eyes and brushed my teeth and hair quickly, and then ran back in my room to get into my regular clothes. Edward was sitting in the rocking chair, rocking back and forth slowly with his eyes closed. I stopped what I was doing and was very quiet. I smiled, watching my angel and radiated the room with how much I love him.

"Bella, go get dressed;" he said, eyes still closed and cracking a smile, "Or would you rather stand there and stare at me all day?"

I huffed, "What? I can't stare at the man I love?"

He opened his eyes and his smiled grew and he held his arms out at me, " I'm so sorry Bella. You stare to your hearts content."

I smiled and gladly went to him. His lips were on mine and a deep kiss was pressed onto me. I was dazzled and I could feel my heart racing. Sadly, he pulled away from me and I pouted.

"Bella, we won't have enough time at our meadow. I have a surprise—" He paused, eyeing me suspiciously.

I pulled back a little from him, staring into his topaz orbs, "What?"

"Well, I said 'surprise' and you didn't argue." His eyes were sincere and full of confusion. I had to laugh and then I kissed him lightly.

"Yeah, well, the last surprise wasn't so bad." Edward rolled his eyes and kissed me.

"Bella, I don't think I'll ever understand you." He said happily, "now go get dressed!"

I looked down into my arms at the cloths still folded in my arms, blushing. I hopped off his lap and skipped to the bathroom. I changed into the lavender t-shirt I had pulled out and blue jeans. I swished my long mahogany hair into one long braid and then returned to Edward.

"Set!" I said happily, tripping on a piece of the rug. Edward caught me and kissed me in surprise.

I was so happy, that Edward had been there or else I would've gone head over heels down the stairs—plus I wouldn't have gotten that kiss.

With that he grabbed my hand and led me out the door. I was surprised when the only car in the driveway was my senior citizen, still in great shape.

"I get to drive," I said, pulling my keys out of my pocket and walking towards my old truck. Edward took my keys out of my hand and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt.

"Silly Bella; we won't be driving." With that, he scooped me up onto his back and began to glide over the earth. We were at the beautiful meadow within two minutes, "Like your old truck could've beaten that!" Edward triumphed. I glared at him.

"Hey! Leave my truck alone, would you? One of these days your shiny little Volvo is going to get totaled and guess who you're going to call to come get it?" I smiled slyly at him and growled playfully.

"Take that back," he threatened, smiling.

"Never," I stuck my tongue out at him and folded my arms over my chest. He growled again.

"Fine," he tackled me to the ground, with me blushing and laughing wildly. After a few minutes of rolling around, we stopped, breathless. I lay my head against his hard chest and breathed in and out deeply.

"I love you," I whispered, breathless. I let my eyes drift shut and Edward held me to him. It was then I remembered what he had said before. I sat up, leaning my weight on my right elbow, looking down at him, "What was the surprise you wanted to show me?"

He smiled widely and his eyes twinkled, "Come," he said, standing up and offering his hand. I took it gratefully and pulled myself up. I followed him as he led me across the clearing and into the other side of the woods.

"Edward," I said nervously, stopping at the edge of the meadow and staring into the dangerous forest.

"It's ok Bella. Trust me," he winked at me and then scooped me up, carrying me bridal style through the rocks and sticks that I surely would've tripped on.

"You're such a gentleman," I looked up at him smiling.

"That's what I hear." The crooked smile that I loved spread across his lips and then he stood intently forward. He stopped, examining a small patch of purple flowers and then debating on which way to go. Finally, he chose left.

We walked, me clinging to him lovingly and him retracing his mind's map again and again. At last, we stopped and he put me down. I screamed mentally and stared at him in angst, wondering why he would put me down in here when he knew what a klutz I was.

"We're here Bella," He parted a big set of bushes and they opened up into a bigger clearing. I gasped.

Before me was a scene of complete bliss. A beautiful meadow that the sun hit in every direction stood before me. A dear that had been grazing danced off and disappeared behind some trees. Hundreds of different wild flowers grew in all colors and shapes. But the thing that caught my attention was behind all this. A huge waterfall spilled down a grassy cliff and emptied into a deep stream.

I looked at my sparkling angel with tears in my eyes, "Edward, it's…it's beautiful." I ran to him and kissed him deeply, taking him by surprise.

He spun me, lips still locked. I blushed as I stared into his topaz eyes and saw all the love I was feeling towards him reflected back at me deep down inside him. "There's more," he said softly, motioning with his head to his right.

I turned my head, my eyes lingering on him a second longer than my head, and smiled. A small picnic spot was set up at the edge of the stream. He began walking us over and then he set me down. He put up a finger to tell me to wait a moment.

Out of an ordinary picnic basket, he removed a candle, a salad, and a beautifully cooked chicken.

"Alice," he said with a shrug as I regarded the chicken. I laughed and nodded.

"I can't eat all that," I said, remembering my fiancée didn't eat.

"I know, I told her that too. And yet she insisted," he sighed and shook his head, "She can be so stubborn sometimes."

I laughed, remembering all the mall experience I had had with his sister. I shook my head and began to eat. Edward watched me lovingly as I ate the delicious food and I smiled. As soon as I was done, I wiped my mouth with the napkin Edward had provided and then I stood up.

I walked over to the waters edge and dangled my feet in. I closed my eyes and smiled as I felt My Edward's arms wrap around me. I leaned back into him and sat there.

"Thank you," I said to him.

"You deserve it," he said, sounding disgusted that I had the nerve to say anything.

"No, I don't," he laughed.

"Bella, you deserve the world and more"…

**I hope you enjoyed chapter five. I don't know how much longer I can keep up the updating every day but I'll try. I hope you like it! Review please everybody!**

**Falling Rose Petals**


	6. Bliss

**You'll all like this one….**

Edward flew us back to my house in lightening speed. I was so happy I would get to spend my entire weekend with him. He let me down once we were at the front door and caressed my cheek lightly with his cool hand. Of course I blushed and Edward smiled and angelic smile.

As I opened the door to the house, the phone rang as if it had been waiting for me. I sighed, hurried into the kitchen, and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" My voice was annoyed—I wanted as much time with Edward as possible. I glanced at the clock and realized I had been in the meadow with him for six hours, and that it was noon

"Bella!" My father's voice came through the phone like acid, full of anger, "Where have you been?" I cringed and looked at Edward; he looked worried.

"W-what do you mean dad? I'm grounded," I squeezed my eyes shut and bit my bottom lip; I was a horrible liar.

"I know you are which is why I want to know where you were." I could hear his fury through the phone as clearly as though he were standing in front of me.

"I've been here."

"Then why didn't you answer the phone?"

"What?" There was a long silence for a moment. I could hear Charlie trying to calm his frustration. When he spoke, it was with forced calmness.

"I called you an hour ago and no one answered. I know you get up at around eight."

Edward tensed up.

"O-oh. That was you?" I smiled at my sudden plan arriving at just the right time. I looked over at Edward who was staring with confused eyes at me and I winked at him, "I heard the phone ringing but I was in the shower," I explained, lying through my teeth, "I'm sorry. I didn't think of you because normally you don't check up on me."

On the other end of the line Charlie sat in an embarrassed silence. Before he replied, he took a deep breath.

"Sorry Bells. I wasn't thinking."

"That's OK dad. But if you don't mind I have homework so…" I trailed off, wanting to get off the phone badly.

"Oh, r-right. Have a nice day."

"Bye dad." I hung up and groaned, closing my eyes and rubbing my temples.

"I'm sorry," I looked up and saw My Edward. His eyes were sad.

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"You shouldn't have to lie. I don't approve of it and it's my fault." He looked down, ashamed. I walked over to him and lifted his chin up, kissing every part of his face that I could get at.

"Non of this is your fault," I cooed, trying to make him feel better, "You're amazing." His lips curled up slightly into a smile. Then, very suddenly, his eyes went from sad to serious.

I felt my heart begin to race and my face was burning with the uncontrollable blush.

"Keep very still Bella, until I say." He whispered gently. I could only nod and blush more.

He approached me very slowly, keeping his ocher eyes glued to mine. Very gently, his lips made contact with mine. My heart was pounding so hard I was sure that it would burst.

Slowly, the kiss progress, Edward making it deep and passionate. My lips were moving very slowly and gently against his, trying to listen to his earlier command but finding it difficult because of the way he was kissing me. After a moment, he pulled away with a satisfied sigh.

"Alright Bella," he said before re-establishing the kiss. I took that as my cue and I kissed him back with intensity.

We stood there in the kitchen, heavily kissing for five minutes before we broke apart. But we weren't apart for long before Edward had me in his arms bridal style and was making his way up the stairs.

In my room he placed me gently on the bed and then lowered himself slowly on top of me. His marble body was cold against mine but I didn't care. He kissed me again and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I wasn't blushing anymore but my heart was hammering like mad.

I surprised him and myself when I rolled us over and was now lying on top of _him._ I felt him smile under my kiss and I couldn't help smiling too.

We curled on the bed, messing up the covers and kissing passionately.

Edward pulled away and I sighed. I dropped my head on his chest, smiling contently and assuming that that was all I was going to get for the rest of the day. I began to get off him but he held me. I looked up and his beautiful topaz eyes were just as serious as they had been before. He rolled us over and was on top of me again.

My eyes widened, understanding his unspoken explanation.

"Edward," I said quietly, "I thought…You said we couldn't…" My breathing became rapid and I could feel the blush re-establishing itself.

"Bella," he said, his voice excited, "I'm…I'm going to try. You deserve that much from me and more," I smiled and kissed him gently, "You're sure?" he asked, eyes skeptical.

I nodded, "I've been sure."

His lips curled slightly and then his mouth was on mine.

This was the absolute, no doubt about it best day of my life. Making love with Edward was unlike anything I'd ever experienced or imagined before; it was amazing.

We lay there afterwards, just relaxing in each other's arms. My head was situated on his hard, smooth chest and he had his arm wrapped around my shoulders. His thumb was tracing soothing circles on my arm that gave me goose bumps.

"I love you Bella," he whispered, eyes closed.

"I love you." I echoed, gazing at my angel. The phone downstairs rang and I groaned.

Quickly, I shoved my clothes back on. I almost fell as I tried to force my pants up my legs but Edward caught me. He, of course, was already dressed and beaming.

I managed to make it to the kitchen and picked up the phone before it stopped ringing.

"H-hello?" I panted, out of breath.

"Oh, Bella," My eyes narrow in annoyance—Charlie again, always picking the wrong moments to play parent, "I was just about to hang up. Just checking on you."

"Sorry, I was in my room," I saw Edward smile from the corner of my eye.

"Alright then, I'll let you get back to work," I cracked a smile.

"Alright, bye dad." I hung up the receiver and looked up. Edward came to me and held me to him.

"Bella, you are truly amazing," he mumbled, inhaling my scent.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked him, pulling away a little so that I could see his face.

He looked at me mischievously, a suggestion clear in his eyes.

"Edward," I laughed, "I just got dressed."

"Hmm," he said thoughtfully, "We might need a professional to fix that problem," a grin spread across his face, "But luckily, I happen to be good at everything"…

**Weeeee. I knew everyone was just waiting for this. All the fluff had to lead up to something, right? Lol. Reviews everyone and I hoped you enjoyed:O)**

**Falling Rose Petals**


	7. Dress Up Bella

**I'm happy I made you guys happy with my chapter 6! Oh, and FYI, this is most definitely NOT going to be a Bella gets pregnant story. I don't like those as much I think it kinda spoils E&B cuteness. Though there are a few out there I enjoy…**

Edward and I lay curled in between the bed sheets. It was eight o'clock that night and Edward suddenly became tense.

"Charlie," he said quickly before hiding in the closet. I scrambled for my bathrobe and then hurriedly went down stairs to meet my father so that he wouldn't come up and find Edward.

"Bells?" I heard my father's tired voice call out to me.

"Dad, let me fix you dinner. It seems like you're suffering more from this punishment than I am." I laughed and helped him to a plush chair in the living room.

"Thanks Bells," he said, obviously too tired to care. I smiled triumphantly and then made my way to the kitchen. I prepared a small meal, simple; heated up chicken nuggets with rice and potatoes. I waited patiently for the meal to finish and I ran upstairs to Edward.

I burst through my door to find him lounging on my bed

"Hello," he said seductively. I blushed and he laughed, pulling me in for a passionate kiss. He attempted to deepen it but I pulled away.

"Charlie's downstairs," I said, "Oh, I have to get his dinner." Edward looked down sadly and I laughed, kissing him on the cheek.

"I'll be back later," I said, attempting to make my voice sound like Edward's had been. He laughed, seeming to get what I was trying to do.

I raced down the stairs and nearly tripped—but didn't.

"Bella made it downstairs without tripping," Charlie mumbled, "a new tradition in the making." I glared at him.

"Don't get your hopes up." I muttered. He mumbled an exhausted laugh and then continued watching the TV.

I popped his dinner out of the microwave and then poured him a glass of milk. When I gave him his food, Charlie inhaled deeply, "What was I thinking canceling you from dinner duty?" he asked himself.

"The world will never know." Charlie looked at me with a smile and I winked at him.

"So," he called, stopping me as I put my foot on the first step, "what's on the agenda for tomorrow? Any plans?" he sounded suspicious, like he was trying to tell me something.

"No…why?"

"Well," Charlie paused, "Alice called," I grimaced—oh no, "she wants to take you to the mall to go dress shopping."

"But, but dad. I'm grounded remember?" I panicked. Although I was excited to get my wedding dress, I was trying to avoid any mall experiences with Alice.

"I know, but I told her you could."

"Thanks dad," I was upstairs in a second, this time tripping twice before I reached my room.

"Edward!" I whispered, hearing him chuckling, "You knew about this didn't you?"

He rose up his hand in a truce and smiled, "Guilty."

"Edward! A little warning would've been nice." I tackled him, pushing him back into the bed. He laughed.

"Sorry, but I had orders not to."

"Since when do you take orders from Alice?" He was quiet for a moment.

"Good point. Too late though," he flipped me over and kissed me deeply, "By the way, this bathrobe is extremely annoying."

Alice was at my house at ten, waiting in the kitchen for me.

"Bella!" she yelled excitedly as I glumly made my way down the stairs, "Oh Bella we're going to have so much fun!"

"Yeah, I'm sure you will," I muttered. Alice laughed and hugged me.

"Alright, let's get going. So many stores so little time." I sighed and she practically through me into the passenger seat of her Porsche.

On the way to the mall, Alice talked non-stop about how excited she was.

"It's going to be magnificent! I'll make sure there's flowers and pink—oh lots of pink!" she beamed from her seat and I couldn't help but smile, "Oh," she said, "Rose wanted to help out with the dress shopping. Is that OK?" She looked nervous.

"Yeah, it's fine." To tell you the truth I was happy I was getting any attention from Rosalie at all. I couldn't describe how astonished I was when she apologized!

We pulled up to the mall and Rosalie was standing under one of the massive store's shadows. She was smiling happily and nervously, just like I was.

"Well Bella," she said, hugging me hesitantly, "Let's get started."

I nodded and smiled at her as I followed the two beautiful women into my own personal hell.

The first store Alice wanted to stop at was called Wedding Dress Mania, but I wrinkled my nose and passed. She tried to force me in but then another store caught my eye. It was simply called Beautiful Bridals; this time I had to drag Alice in. Rosalie was up to anything I suggested; she seemed to be trying to get on my good side.

We walked into the store, me actually leading this time, and I had the best feeling. I knew, I'm not sure how, but I knew that this was holding my dress.

As I turned the corner, Alice pointed out countless selections but I turned my nose up to all of them. They were Alice's style, not mine. Then, as we rounded another corner, I gasped. It was there…

My dress was hanging in the display and I knew instantly it was the one. I walked hesitantly over to it, as though if I started too fast it would run away. I let my fingers drift lightly over the silk.

"Bella," I heard Rosalie say, but I didn't turn around.

"It's beautiful," Alice finished for her. And it was.

The dress that my fingers were treating so gracefully was made of silk. It was pearl white and sat firmly on the shoulders, dipping down just slightly. The sleeves were see-through and draped down the arms delicately. The edges of the sleeves were decorated with off-white beads that sparkled faintly.

The dress curved down into a magnificent flowing smooth gown. It curled upward at the bottom and was decorated with the same style as the sleeves.

I moved to the back and gasped again. It had no back but was outlined with carefully stitched lilies that followed the edge.

I had tears in my eyes and a huge smile on my face when I went back to Rosalie and Alice.

"I suppose this is the one then?" Rosalie said with a soft smile.

"I'll say!" Alice nearly yelled, beaming, "I can't believe _you_ were able to pick something out!"

I laughed and then wiped the happy tears out of my eyes.

"Well, don't just stand there! Try it on!" Alice picked out my size and then hurled me into the changing room.

When I came out they both gasped, "Bella," they said quietly, "You're beautiful."

I turned around and looked in the mirror at myself. It was hard to believe that it actually looked better on me than it did on the display. I had on a simple veil that stayed out of my eyes and curled at the bottom, matching the dress.

"OK, OK! Get it off quick so we can pay for it!" Alice squealed excitedly. I was once again hurled into the dressing room. Rosalie had the dress out of my arms and was on her way to the check out before I even finished putting my sock back on!

We exited the store and I was so blissful that that would be the dress I would be wearing.

"Alright, got the dress. On to shoes." I gave a horrified squeal and Alice laughed.

"It's not funny Alice! No stilettos please! I'd rather NOT have a broken bone on my honey moon!" I blushed as I mentioned honey moon.

"Don't worry Bella," Rosalie said, nudging me gently, "You've got me with you this time."

I smiled and this time, it wasn't unsure at all. It was totally confident and Rosalie seemed to appreciate it, for she smiled just as certain in return.

We approached the shoe store and Alice darted in, grabbing countless pairs of shoes. I plopped down on the stool they provided and began the accept and refuse game Alice and I liked to play.

Finally, we settled on something we all like; a simple pair of high heels, though not too high, that was the perfect shade of white. They had small beads on the edges that matched my dress.

Shopping was done and I relaxed in Alice's car as we drove home. I had a beautiful dress, shoes that wouldn't kill me, and a husband who loved me with as much passion as the world and universe held…

**Ok! Chapter seven. Sunday will most likely be the last day I can update every day since basketball starts. I'll try to update tomorrow but I have a pre-season tournament so…yeah. I hope you enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW! I love getting them you guys make me happy. Happy me good chappies. Just FYI :O)**

**Falling Rose Petals**


	8. I'm All Yours

**Thanks for the reviews! I was happy to get them all. Here's Chapter 8!**

I got to the Cullen's and Alice had my dress slung over her arm gently. I looked around for Edward but I couldn't see him. Then, from behind me, I heard a tender laugh.

"I thought you'd never come back," I smiled and closed my eyes. Then I turned around and was looking into the topaz orbs of my love.

"I would ALWAYS come back," I said quietly, running to him and earning an enthusiastic kiss. I pulled away, smiling brightly.

"So," Edward said, a curious grin on his face, "when do I get to see that dress of yours?" He motioned with his head towards the bag Alice was holding. She protectively moved it back and shook her head, smiling. Rosalie answered.

"Not before the wedding!" She said, her eyes smiling. Edward groaned.

"Not fair."

"Oh, yes it is," I said, agreeing with Rosalie, "It's bad luck,"

"And you believe in bad luck?" he raised his eyebrow skeptically.

"Well, I believe in vampires don't I?" Edward laughed and then kissed me again.

"Yes, you most certainly do," he laughed again and then took my arm and led me up the stairs, "Well, if I can't see the dress yet we might as well not just sit here." I nodded and followed him.

When we reached Edward's room, he led me through the door gently and than picked me up. He set me down softly on the couch and then set up a CD. As Debussy's serene music filled the room, I relaxed on the couch.

It wasn't long until I felt the familiar cold touch of my angel. I sighed contentedly and leaned into him, letting his hard body relax me further.

"Bella," he said quietly in my ear.

"Hmm?"

"I love you. You know that?"

I smiled, "I had a feeling." I felt his gentle laughter shake the couch and then his cool lips on my forehead. He leaned his head against mine and I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

I awoke a little while later; Edward hadn't moved at all. I stirred and felt him loosen his hold on me, but he didn't let go. I stretched.

"Any embarrassing speeches?" I asked, leaning back into him. He laughed.

"None embarrassing," he said, "You said that you loved me, but I had guessed that," he laughed, "And then you said something about rain but it was mumbled."

I sighed, relieved, "Good. What time is it?"

"Uh, seven I believe," I gasped.

"Oh no Charlie!" I swung my legs over the couch and ran out of the room, Edward close on my heels. Charlie would be home in less than an hour and I had to prepare dinner!

"Bye Alice! Rosalie, Emmett, oh, everybody! I gotta go!" I sputtered, waving vaguely as I ran out the door. I heard Edward laugh behind me and then he picked me up.

"I can get you there ten times faster," he whispered. I smiled gratefully.

Within a minute we were at my house. I kissed him on the cheek and then jumped out of his hands and ran into the house—and without tripping once I might add proudly!

I was in the kitchen and grabbing things without knowing what they were within a second.

"So," Edward asked, coming up behind me, "what's on the menu tonight?"

"Spaghetti," I groaned, grabbing the noodles from the cupboard, "If I can get all the supplies in time."

Edward laughed and then helped, setting the stove so that the water was boiling and ready when I needed it.

"Thanks," I mumbled gratefully, grabbing the cheese.

"No problem,"

I dumped the noodles into the pot and winced when some of the boiling water splashed out and burned my hand.

"Bella are you alright?" Edward asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I groaned, rubbing the burned spot on my hand against my shirt, calming the fiery pain. I continued getting dinner ready, making a salad and setting the table.

"Charlie," Edward said quietly, motioning towards the door.

"Alright. If you want to wait I'll be upstairs in a couple minutes?" I was looking at him with hopeful eyes. He smiled and nodded, darting up the stairs in a blur of pure beauty. It took me a moment for me to realize that I had stopped breathing and I had to gasp for breath.

I had continued cooking when I heard the door open and Charlie's boots come stomping into the house.

"Bells?"

"In the kitchen dad," I called, "Come sit; Dinner's almost done."

"Thanks Bella,"

He came into the kitchen with a grateful smile on his face, sniffing the air.

"Putting you back on kitchen duty was the best decision of my life," he said, sitting down and closing his eyes.

I laughed, "Yeah, I still can't imagine what you were thinking," I scooped out the pasta and put it on a plate, adding butter for him. I put some salad on his plate and poured him a glass of milk.

"Any luck with a dress Bells?" he asked, sipping his milk. He saw my eyes light up and he laughed, "I'll take that as a yes."

"It's beautiful dad," I said, not going into a description because I knew Edward was listening just above us.

"I'm sure it is," he agreed. I made my way to the stairs and was stopped by Charlie, "Aren't you going to eat?"

I turned around and shook my head, "Not tonight. If I'm hungry later I'm sure I can find the kitchen." I winked at him, "Goodnight dad,"

"G'night Bells."

I went upstairs and into my room. Edward was waiting for me and he hugged me against him.

"I'll be right back," I whispered. He looked down disappointed, "I have to take a shower," I explained.

He sighed and nodded, releasing me. I grabbed my toiletries and stepped back to him to plant a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I'll be right back," I said again, leaving the room.

Once in the bathroom I started the hot shower. I stepped in and the water caressed my body like a hot spring. I sighed, comfortable. I heard the door open and I thought it was Charlie.

"Dad, I'll be out in a minute," I called from behind the shower curtain. I heard a soft familiar laugh and I blushed, "What are _you _doing here you peeping tom?" I asked, smiling shyly.

"I couldn't wait any longer. You said 'be right back' but you weren't," Edward's bell-like voice said from the other side of the curtain that separated us, "May I join you?"

I blushed deeply, "S-sure. If you'd like," I heard the curtain moving and then I closed my eyes. Edward's arms were around me and I leaned back into him.

"I have to wash my hair," I said quietly, reaching down and fighting the urge to look behind me. I grabbed my shampoo and washed my hair. The smell of strawberries filled the room; Edward inhaled deeply.

"You are too tempting," he whispered, turning me around to face him. His ocher eyes were soft.

"Then why not satisfy that temptation?" I asked shyly, blushing a deep crimson.

Edward smiled and then kissed me, "You know," he said mischievously, "I think I just might"…

**There's Chapter 8. I won't be able to update for some time because as I mentioned before basketball starts tomorrow. Enjoy this chapter and REVIEW!!!!!!**

**Love you guys! XOXO to all! Oh, and Debussy is a real classical artist from the late eighteen hundreds and is the best! I have two CD's and anyone who likes Twilight knows Edward and Bella's favorite composition by him is the Clair De Lune. It's beautiful:O)**

**Falling Rose Petals**


	9. The Makings of Eternity

**I just finished a 4 hour long practice and I'm walking side ways and my feet hurt so you all better love me…**

After my rather 'refreshing' shower, it was time for bed. Edward left the bathroom along with a very red me behind. I wrapped myself up and began to squeeze out my hair, letting the water run out and into the sink. Afterwards, I looked at myself in the mirror. The same girl stared back at me as before, only this time I was positive; I was looking at Bella Swan. She loved Edward with all her heart and was beginning to see the world in a new light because of him.

I smiled at my reflection and then wiped the steam from the glass so I could see myself better. As I wiped I smiled as Edward came into view, wrapping his smooth arms around my waist. I leaned back into him, inhaling his unspeakably beautiful scent.

"Hello," I said slowly, contently.

"Hello," he said back, laughing quietly "May I?" He bowed and then I curtsied.

"You may," I spread my arms out, letting him carry me to my room. Once in the room, I headed for my dresser, picking out a pair of shorts and a tank top. I blushed and motioned for Edward to leave. His perfect mouth opened a little in shock.

"I'm still me ya know!" I said, blushing as proof. Edward smiled and nodded, understanding and leaving the room as I changed.

The pajamas sunk into the heat of my body and were so comfortable that I almost fell asleep standing up! Luckily, just as I wobbled over, Edward came back, catching me as though I were a feather.

"How good is your timing?" I asked, my voice heavy with drowsiness.

"Better than yours," he laughed, picking me up effortlessly, "Now you, my dear Bella, are going to sleep."

"Yes dad," I grumbled just to argue, when in reality I was completely OK with crawling into bed.

He lifted the covers for me and slid me in, tucking me in and then laying beside me. His skin was cold through the covers but the cold was familiar and welcomed. He hummed my lullaby in my ear and I closed my eyes, smiling slightly.

"I love you Bella," he said, just as I drifted off to sleep.

"I love you Edward," I mumbled, not quite sure if he could understand me. And then I was lost in a world of complete happiness and ecstasy.

I awoke the next morning to the same annoying beeping as before. I recognized the abomination quickly—an alarm clock. I turned over and whacked it, smashing the thing off the nightstand and watched as it satisfyingly crumbled into pieces on the floor. I smiled and nodded joyfully at my work and rolled over, rolling into a very hard chest.

"Bella? H-how did…I mean…what?" he jumbled, looking from me to the now totaled alarm clock on the floor.

I smiled and shook my head, ignoring the extremely funny face that was spread onto his face. I rolled over again and stretched, breathing in deeply.

"Well," I said, sitting up and leaning on an elbow facing Edward, "I guess I need a new alarm clock huh?" I smiled innocently and Edward laughed.

"Yeah, I think so," he said, lifting me out of bed and leaving me to get dressed. I smiled and stretched again, looking to my bed and then at the door, debating my chances of crawling back in without Edward knowing, "Don't even think about getting back in bed Bella!" I heard my angel call from downstairs. I grumbled.

"I thought you couldn't read my thoughts!" I yelled back, annoyed and getting dressed.

"I can't, I just know you," I heard him laugh and then I slipped into my clothes for school. Once dressed, I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen; I smiled as I noticed a bowl of my favorite cereal already set up for me on the table.

"Breakfast is served," Edward said politely, pulling a chair out.

"Thank you good sir," I said with a laugh, sitting down and letting him push my chair in. He sat down across from me like he always did and watched patiently as I ate. As always I blushed deeply and felt uncomfortable but I didn't care; these emotions were spilling through me in a good way, and I loved it.

Once I was done eating, I brushed my teeth and put my hair up in a messy bun and then ran out the door and into Edwards shiny Volvo.

"Try to keep it below 150 OK?" I said, buckling my seatbelt and teasingly grabbing onto the seat with all my might.

"No promises," he laughed, loosening my grip and taking my hand tenderly in his. I relaxed and smiled, letting my head rest on the plushy seat.

"My old car is going to be out of shape! I haven't used it in forever." I said with my eyes closed.

"Would you prefer it if I let you drive yourself to—"

"No!" I yelled before he finished. My eyes were wide open now and my heart was racing. As I calmed down a little, I took a deep breath, "No," I said more calmly, "I'm sure my truck'll be fine," Edward grabbed my hand and smiled sadly, understanding my overreaction.

"Alright," he said, his velvet voice soothing me instantly. I relaxed again but didn't close my eyes; they stayed glued on Edward. His ocher eyes drifted back to the road for an instant and then he sighed. I looked up and did the same thing—we were at school already.

I went to open my door but Edward was there first, ripping it open and catching me as I spilled out in surprise. He laughed and lifted me up so that my arms rested comfortably around his neck and my eyes were at level with his. Once in this position, Edward planted a deep and passionate kiss firmly on my lips.

He closed his eyes and sighed, setting me down. He slung his right arm over my shoulder and rubbed his eyes with the other hand, "You see what you do to me Bella?" he asked, opening his topaz orbs and gazing down lovingly at me.

I smiled triumphantly and giggled, "Another thing to add to the list of things I can do and not trip!" I said, laughing. He laughed along with me and smiled.

"We're making progress," he teased. I looked up and him with a huge smile plastered onto my face and then kissed him.

"To first period?" I asked. He nodded.

"To first period!" And with that he swept me off my feet and carried me into the classroom.

Lunch was…annoying. Alice had moved on to settings and had stacks upon stacks of brochures and papers and computer print outs.

"Alice!" I said loudly enough to grab her awareness from the brochure she was holding. I sighed and laughed gratefully since I had finally gotten her attention. I looked at Edward and smiled, "We decided to have the wedding in our meadow."

Alice looked at us confused; Edward just laughed, "She doesn't know about it yet," he explained to me, his voice unsteady with laughter.

"Oh," I said smiling, "Well I'm sure you'll approve,"

Alice nodded, "I'd better."

"Or what?" Edward questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, are you two set on this spot?"

"Yes," we said together.

"Then if I don't approve, I suppose there won't be a wedding." I laughed as Alice said this, knowing all too well how much Alice was looking forward to this.

"Then I guess you'd better approve," I said simply.

"You know what Bella?" I looked over at Edward and he was staring at me so that I knew he was joking, "Maybe Alice is right. I mean a meadow? I think we should just call off the wedding." I forced my mouth down as I tried not to laugh at the expression of horror that crossed Alice's face. I nodded at Edward.

"I agree. We'll just elope later." I said, waving a hand to dismiss it as though it were no big deal. That was Alice's breaking point.

"ELOPE?!" My forced serious face was breaking, "No, no, no, I'm sure this meadow of yours will do just fine!" she said, a huge grin on her face, "Really!"

"Alright Alice," Edward said, "If you insist."

"Well I do," she grabbed her tray of uneaten food and danced to the garbage can, "I have to go. Jasper volunteered with a smile to help me with more wedding details."

"Oh, I'm sure he did," I said, laughing. Alice glared at me but then regained her happy nature,

"Bye Bella, Edward." And with that she was gone, out of the lunch room faster than the human eye could follow.

Edward was behind me in an instant, wrapping his arms around me and letting me lean into him, "Well that went well," he whispered. I closed my eyes.

"Yes, just as I'd imagined," I said smiling, "I'm indescribably happy Edward," I blurted out, surprising myself, "I thought you'd like to know that you're the cause of that."

"Thank you," he said simply, "I love you,"

"I love you," I answered, eyes still closed. And just like that we had disappeared from the lunch room and had entered our own world of eternal harmony.

**OK, I was lucky enough to snag the time I should've been napping and wrote chapter 9. But I have NO IDEA how long until chapter 10. Hope you guys liked it! REVIEW AND LOVE YOU ALL! **

**Falling Rose Petals**


	10. Unseeing

**Chapter 10:O) Hope all you guys are happy! FYI, not as much fluffiness in this chappie…sorry but it'll still be good…at least, in my opinion it will be… that's what's so great about reviewers so review guys!**

Edward and I lay relaxing on Tuesday night after a tiring day at school on the front porch of my house, twilight settling in over the trees causing the light at the front of the house to turn on. I yawned and he laughed lightly, nuzzling me gently with his nose. I giggled and blushed deeply—surprise surprise, right?

"Bella?" he whispered, his voice thoughtful.

"Yeah?"

"I was just thinking and, well, we haven't set a date." My eyes that had been drooping shot open and I sat up.

"Wow you're right," I said, turning to face him. He laughed.

"I usually am," I huffed and whacked him on the shoulder before returning to his embrace.

"Let's do it on…June 24th. Right after graduation," I decided, cutting off all routes to an argument.

"And do I have a say in that?" he asked, voice light with laughter.

"Nope, none," I sighed contently and relaxed again. My thoughts wandered over my friends and family, thinking about the wedding and who would be there. And then they stuck to one face—Jacob Black. My eyes fluttered open and I sighed again, heavy with blame as I replayed over and over again the last conversation I had had with him.

"Something wrong?" my love asked, sensing my sudden mood change.

"No," I lied, knowing how defensive he got when it came to Jacob. But as I thought about it more, I realized I had to see Jake again. If I wanted to get past this unrelenting guilt I needed to settle things out, "Actually," I said slowly, unsure how to approach the subject, "I've been…I've been thinking," Edward sighed.

"That's never good."

I grunted and then turned to face him, trying to make my appearance serious but soft, "I was thinking about Jacob…" It was then that the hair stood up on my arms as the air suddenly grew heavy with tension. Edward's light topaz eyes darkened slightly and a grimace spread over his face. He closed his eyes and placed a large hand over his face as he took a deep breath.

"And what were you thinking about …" he asked slowly through clenched teeth. I sighed, stomach settling slightly as I realized how calm Edward was being.

"Well…he's my best friend Edward and I feel…_guilty_." I paused, feeling a lump in my throat as Jacob's crushed face came into my mind. I took a deep breath before continuing, "I—I want to see him again," I whispered, hiding my eyes because I could feel the tears burning and I knew Edward would be able to see them. My face was hidden from view and a single tear escaped my eye but I wiped it away. Suddenly, Edward's cool arms were around my waist and he held me close.

"It's alright," he soothed, shushing me softly, "You can see him if you'd like," I lifted my head a little and another tear escaped from the sudden movement.

"Really?" I was bemused, knowing how much Edward…disliked, Jacob. He smiled gently and wiped the tear from my cheek.

"Really," He said, ocher eyes soft again, "But I'm coming with you,"

I sighed and frowned, picturing the two meeting again, "Edward, I don't think that's the best idea. Besides, you're not allowed on his land," I said, eyes closed and trying to figure out how to have them there together but separated.

"Then we'll meet him somewhere else. You shouldn't have to go crawling back to that dog," Edward spat, hissing just loud enough for my sensitive ears to hear, "How about in the back of the house? In the woods where he traded you in."

I scowled and glared at him, hearing what he was trying so hard to hide—his hatred of Jacob Black, "Fine," I huffed, folding my arms, "I'll call him now," I hopped up from Edward's lap and tripped as soon as I moved forward. Luckily, Edward caught me and then kissed me deeply. I sighed and smiled, "Not fair," I said, trying to recall the anger.Edward smiled.

"Oh, but it is," he laughed, helping me through the thresh hold and into the kitchen. I picked up the phone and listened to the dial tone. I took a deep breath.

"This is it," I said, sighing deeply as I let the air escape my lungs.

"You're sure?" Edward asked, eyes full of worry.

"I don't have a choice. I can't put it off any longer." I sighed and dialed the familiar buttons that hadn't been pushed for far too long. My stomach began to do flip flops as the other end kept ringing. I was about to hang up and try again when a familiar, unwelcome voice answered.

"Hello?" Billy's voice snapped on the other end, pointing out that he hadn't wanted to answer at all. I smiled at my persistence and my small unintentional victory of annoying the man.

"Um, hi. It's Bella Swan. Is Jacob there?" There was a long pause on the other end and then I was sure he had hung up. I was about to curse him to Edward but he spoke up again in an annoyed voice, cutting off my slanderous insults before they began.

"Wait a second," Billy snapped, filling my ear with his venom. I heard him put the phone down and then faintly heard the wheels of his chair rolling across the room. Then finally, the voice I'd been waiting for.

"Hey Bella," I sighed in relief and hadn't realized how much I'd missed him. His voice sounded sad and strangled and I felt the guilt again.

"Jake?" I said stupidly into the phone. I looked at Edward for help as my mind drew a blank and he mouthed the word 'forest' to jog my memory, "Can we, uh…can we talk? Please? I need to see you." I waited patiently as Jacob remained silent—I was confident _he _wouldn't hang up on me.

"Bella, I don't…know if that's the best idea…" Jacob's deep voice was radiating with a gloom that stabbed my heart. I waited for him to continue but after he didn't I picked it up.

"Jake, I need to talk to you. You know how important our friendship is to me," I waited and was once again greeted by a long silence. Then, after a moment, a long dejected sigh along with a sad laugh came through the other end.

"Ok Bells. Where do you wanna do this?" his voice was annoyingly hurried, like he wanted this to be over with so that he didn't have to talk to me anymore. Although it pained me to hear him like that, I was relieved that he would at least see me.

"In the back of my house. The woods…tonight," I added, looking at Edward for the ok which he unwillingly agreed to. I nodded a grateful thank you and then turned my attention back on the voice that could so easily get disconnected.

"Is that blood sucker going to be there?" I felt another stab to my heart, but this wasn't from guilt.

"Yes, but he's just there for me. He doesn't want to fight. Alright?" I waited nervously for his response.

"Sure, what ever. I'll be there in a minute," and with that the dial tone was back in my ear. He had hung up on me. I kept the phone to my ear for a moment before hesitantly replacing it back on the hook. Almost immediately, it rang again.

"Hello?" I answered slowly, suspecting Jacob to cancel on me.

"Bells?" my father's voice came through the phone, hurried and tired, "Bill got sick so I have to cover his shift for tonight. I won't be home 'till really late K? I'm sure you can manage. But I have to go; it's a little hectic down here."

I sighed—what great timing my father had, "Ok dad, thanks for calling." I hung up and put my head in my hands, allowing Edward to lean in and comfort me.

"We should go," he whispered, "he's already here." I looked up and saw Edward wrinkling his nose with disgust as Jacob's scent filled his senses. I nodded and reluctantly moved towards the front door and out of the house. My stomach was severely nervous as my thoughts ran wildly around my head.

I rounded into the forest and wasn't surprised to find that it had started sprinkling rain in the short amount of time I had been inside. Then, I saw it. Jacob's tall, shadowy figure leaned against a tree in a position that was very close to the one that he had been in that last night. I sighed and walked, aware that Edward remained a few feet back.

"Jake," I started, unsure of how to begin. I knew I owed him a huge apology for everything he had been through because of me but I didn't know how to start it. I took a step toward him but he back away. At my miserable look he smiled sadly.

"Sorry, you just smell so disgustingly sweet," he explained, averting his eyes to the ground.

"Jacob I'm so sorry," I blurted out, earning a surprised and confused look from my friend.

"For what?" he asked, eyes full of confusion.

"For everything. If it weren't for me you wouldn't have had anything to do with anything. The motor cycles, the cliff diving. If it weren't for me then we would have never been in this mess," I said again, softer, eyes spilling over with tears.

"Bella," he said more softly, flexing his hand as though he wanted to comfort me, "This isn't your fault," he said finally. His eyes shot up full of anger and hatred, "It's his," he hissed out as he motioned towards Edward with his chin. He became very angry and suddenly I was terrified. He looked as though he would change.

"Bella!" Edward's voice called and soon he was in front of me, hissing at Jacob and baring his teeth, "Calm down. Now." Edward commanded Jacob with such authority that I was scared that it would make Jacob madder.

"Shut up you blood sucker!" Jacob screamed, unable to control himself any longer. He burst into a wolf and before I knew it he was hurling himself at Edward. Edward growled ferociously and tried to shove me out of the way but I stayed where I was, all too aware of the danger I had put him in. Suddenly, just as Jacob was about to attack Edward, my instincts took over. The last thing that flashed through my mind was, _I HAVE TO PROTECT EDWARD._

With that, I hurled myself in front of Edward, covering every inch of his body with mine. We were shoved backwards, pain radiating through my frame as the force of the attack hit me full on. I felt blood running over my back and down my face but I didn't move. I made sure that Jacob couldn't get any part of Edward as he attacked.

I lay there, bleeding on the ground, every part of my body aligned with his so that he was protected. I was vaguely aware of a commotion going on around me but I was in so much pain that I couldn't focus. I could feel the blood—_my_ blood—soaking through my shirt and staining my back. My eyes were open but unseeing. I was blacking out fast from loss of blood and the last thing I could do was think, _Is he alright?_ I smiled, knowing I had saved him and not knowing what state I was in. Was I going to die? I felt cold arms around me and knew I would be OK as long as he was.

"Edward…" I wheezed quietly as I drifted from the real world and away from the pain. And then I was gone, lost in the world of unconsciousness…

**OK! Nobody kill me!!! . Sorry I left it at a cliffie but I didn't really have a choice. Sometimes it's just how a chapter has to end to be right. I hope you enjoyed and review:O)**

**Falling Rose Petals**


	11. Coming Back

**Soooo so sorry about the cliffie guys!!!! . I couldn't help it but to make up for it I'm posting Chapter 11. See? I love you guys! And you thought I didn't. If I didn't love you, would I go without dinner to write this out? Right now I'm living on those little Smarties candy. ;O)**

I awoke but didn't open my eyes for fear that the pain that was searing through my body would some how worsen. I listened though, ears perked up, intent on catching any sign of where I was and who I was with. From the annoying beeping that I assumed was my heart beat, I guessed I was in a hospital.

"How is she doing?"

I wanted to call out as I heard the voice—Carlisle! I wanted to open my eyes then but just as I was about to I got serge of pain and was afraid.

"She hasn't woken yet,"

I recognized the voice immediately and I would've cried out but when I tried to use my voice it didn't work. I sat and listened a while longer as I prepared myself to open my eyes and speak.

"Carlisle, is she…going to be alright?" Edward sighed and I could hear the sadness and worry in his voice. I wished so badly to comfort him but I concentrated only on gaining enough energy to let them know I was awake. I didn't care about the pain.

"I don't know Edward. It's only been a week but it doesn't look good." I heard Edward sigh and then I heard his voice again, this time it was determined.

"Should I…" he suggested, Carlisle and I knowing what he was saying, "Is that the only way?" I wanted to scream then. I didn't want Edward to change me on these conditions. I wanted it to be romantic, like while watching a sunset in Hawaii. After concentrating a little more, I finally was able to open my eyes and make a small noise that was supposed to be Edward's name.

"Eguhjard?" Was more how it came out and it sounded alien even to me. With my eyes open, I realized that Edward was speaking with Carlisle and I had spoken so softly and muffled that not even their sensitive ears had picked it up.

"If that's what you believe…" Carlisle was saying. Finally, after building up another round of energy, I burst into tears and screamed out his name.

"EDWARD!" Both vampires jumped and looked at me, surprise and relief in their eyes.

"Oh my God Bella!" Edward yelled and ran over to me, kissing me gently on the lips. Now that I had spoken once my body and voice had grown accustomed to it and now the pain was only a thing I had to put up with, not fight against.

"Edward, I was so scared," I wailed, wanting badly to touch his face but couldn't because of the pain, "I thought he was going to kill you!" I was Niagara Falls at this point and was overwhelmed with happiness that I had actually managed to save his life.

"Bella, calm down," it was Carlisle and he looked from me to the heart rate meter worriedly. I took a deep breath and let out a small cry as the pain came back with the breath. I gasped and squeezed my eyes shut as I waited for the pain to subside.

"Bella…" Edward looked as though he would have been crying, "I'm so unbelievably happy," he said, sitting next to me and holding my hand gently. I smiled at him and was glad that I was able to do this and not be in pain.

I shifted my gaze for only a moment to look at Carlisle, "What's my status?" I asked, almost afraid to hear how close to death I knew I had come.

Carlisle looked at me with a relieved smile, "Well, now that you've awakened you're in much better shape," he said, looking at Edward, "We were going to…" he let the sentence trail.

"I know," I said, closing my eyes and sighing, once again wincing in pain. I looked up and they looked at my confused, "I was awake a little before I was able to make it known," I explained, "I had to gather up the energy."

Edward's topaz eyes looked pained as I said this, "Bella," he asked, staring fiercely into my eyes, "What were you thinking?" I looked up at him, surprised.

"I was thinking I had to protect you," I said softly, averting my eyes. I felt his cool hand under my chin. It barely grazed me but it made enough contact to send me into a fit of blushes and make me look back up at him.

"Bella, you could have…you almost died," I looked deep into his eyes, unbelieving.

"Edward, I love you. If I can save you I will, even if it means I have to give up my own life. I thought you understood that." I felt my eyes begin to well up but after concentrating for a moment I was able to push the tears back. Edward had that look again, the one that seemed as though his eyes would begin to water any moment. Instead, he lowered his head and kissed me gently again, not wanting to hurt me.

"I do know that," he whispered, "I was just…I was just so scared. No, I was _terrified._ I couldn't lose you Bella. Not again…" he looked pained and when he saw me about to respond he smiled and held a hand up. After kissing me again, he leaned towards my ear, "I love you Bella Swan," he whispered, "Now sleep and regained your strength."

Almost as soon as he said that I yawned and was asleep again against my will.

The rest of the week went by with more pain than I had ever gone through ever. Even after James had attacked, that seemed like falling off the slide on the playground compared to this. I made a mental note to try and avoid werewolf attacks from now on.

Alice was a constant visitor, bringing me gifts I didn't need; mostly clothes. I was curious about what they had told my parents.

"Well," she said after I asked, "Apparently, you went down the street chasing a homework paper that so conveniently blew out of your hand and were attacked by one of the big 'bears' that've been hanging around." I sighed, remembering the reports and how I had discovered that the giant bears were actually my friend's pack of werewolves.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked, noticing that he was the only one who hadn't come to see me. Not even a balloon or 'get well soon' card.

"He's…not really feeling good about himself right now," she said hesitantly, looking away.

I sighed and began reaching towards my side table, ignoring the shooting pain that rushed up my arm.

"What're you doing?" Alice asked, a small smile on her face.

"Trying to reach that stupid phone. It's way too far over! How are other patients supposed to reach it?" Alice laughed and then picked it up for me and placed it gently in my arms. "Thank you," I said to her, picking up the receiver. My fingers dialed the numbers and I put the phone to my ear, listening to it ring. I prepared myself for a probable fight with Billy but was surprised when Jacob answered the phone.

"Jacob?" I said, my voice shaking slightly because of the lump in my throat. There was a long silence on the other end of the phone.

"Bella?" Jacob sounded like he was breaking down, "Bella I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…I would never…I'm so sorry," I could tell from my end of the phone that he had begun to cry.

"Jake? Jacob," I said a little fiercer to get his attention, "It's alright. I know it was an accident. We all do," I waited again and listened to him collect himself.

"Not everyone," he pointed out. I realized he was right, knowing that there was no way Edward would ever get past this.

"Jake, did you expect something different? We both know Edward and I know he'll never accept it was an accident. But I know. Doesn't that mean anything?" Jacob was still quiet, so I continued, "And why haven't you been down here? Don't make me get out of this bed and come kick your butt for not coming to see me!" I smiled as I said this and heard him laugh quietly.

"I'm sorry. I just…I feel so bad. It never should've happened."

"I know, but it did. We can't turn back the clock but we can get past this can't we? Our friendship can last, can't it?" I was worried, his voice didn't sound right.

"I…I don't know anymore Bella. I don't think it can…" this time it was my turn to be silent as what he said sank into my head and even deeper into my heart.

"But, we can make it. You want to still be friends, don't you? Jacob you're my best friend."

"I'm not your best friend!" he shouted, voice full of anger, "You're best friend would never have done this to you! If it weren't for me we wouldn't even be having this argument now!" As he said this Edward came back with a small orange juice for me. He was quiet and listened.

"But…but I," I didn't know what to do. Jacob was telling me that he didn't want to be my friend anymore.

"No Bella. I'm sorry but after this, there's just no way," Edward came over to me and let me cling to him with my free hand. He kissed me gently to try and ease me out of the upset state—it wasn't really working but I felt better just by being near him.

"Jake…if that's what you want…" I said, grasping Edward tighter.

"No, I don't want it. There's just no other way. We can't exist in the same world anymore Bella. You chose your path and I accepted mine. That's just how it is." I nodded, realizing he couldn't see me and not caring at all.

"Goodbye Jacob," I said quietly, hanging up the phone, "Edward, he…I feel horrible."

"Bella," Edward lulled, trying to make me feel better, "You are not to blame. He couldn't hold his temper…" I nodded and leaned my head to his chest. He climbed into the hospital bed with me and I quickly snuggled up against him.

"You know what?" He said, trying to lighten the mood, "Carlisle says you can leave tomorrow; as long as you take it easy."

Alice laughed and I looked over at her surprised—I had forgotten she was there, "Yeah, Bella taking it easy? The poor thing trips trying to walk straight!" I laughed and that made Edward laugh quietly as well.

Even though I had lost my best friend, I knew that being with Edward would make it better. I had saved his life because I loved him, and that was all that mattered. Our ever lasting love…

**_"We come to love not by finding a perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly," Anonymous._**

**Isn't that beautiful? It's my favorite quote EVER! Too bad we don't know who said it . Hope you guys are relieved Bella made it out OK. Review!!!**

**Falling Rose Petals**


	12. Moving Forward

**Thanks for the reviews! I hope everyone likes what I'm going to do so enjoy peoples! Here's chapter 12.**

Moving was hazardous according to Edward. Every time I tried to lift a leg to walk I was over come with so much pain that Edward had decided to just carry me. I objected and tried to suck it up but Edward would not be turned away so easily. He refused completely to even let me attempt to walk on my own again and even insisted on having me sit in his lap in the car!

"Edward, I'm not paralyzed! I can walk." I said as he scooted all the way into the back seat of Carlisle's Mercedes and then gingerly eased me into his lap.

"I know Bella but you are in a great deal of pain," he let his hand wander gently over the small strip of bandage on my left cheek; a deep cut, a thin line, was still there from one of Jacob's claws and Carlisle had said it would most likely scar.

I nodded, blushing at the soft touch of his hand and lay my head across his chest. I let my eyes drift shut and fell into a light sleep.

I awoke at the Cullen house. I knew immediately that I was in Edward's room since Debussy was playing softly and his delicious scent was all over the place, playing with my nose.

I groaned and turned over, wincing a little as my arm moved to stretch.

"She's awake!" I heard Alice say happily as I opened my eyes to her smiling face, "Hey there. Welcome back to the world of the living…well, you know what I mean."

I laughed and sat up slowly, making sure I was completely comfortable and out of pain. Edward came into the room as I did this and planted a deep yet soft kiss directly on my lips, sending my heart into a frenzy of beats. I could feel a warm blush spread on my cheeks as I closed my eyes and kissed him back. Suddenly, he pulled back, looking into my eyes worriedly.

"Are you alright?" he asked, making sure I wasn't hurting. I smiled.

"Yes, even better now," I smirked and I was sure Edward could see how happy I was.

"Bella," he said quietly, a small suspicious smile playing on his lips, "I talked to Charlie. You can stay with us," I was silent for a moment, letting his word's sink into me first. Once they had I beamed and carefully placed my arms around his neck and letting my head rest in the crevasse between his shoulder and neck.

"Thank you," I said, lips moving against his skin. I felt him hug me back gently and we sat like that for a little while. Edward's cool hand went to my back and carefully under my shirt, feeling a long scar that was hidden by my clothes. He sighed.

"At least no one will be able to see…" he said quietly, head rested on my shoulder.

"Except for this one," I said, temporarily moving my hand from him to bring it to the small line of a scar on my cheek. Carlisle had removed the bandage and it was showing freely now. I sighed.

Edward pulled away from me and ran his hand over the scar, "Yes, except for that." Once again his lips were on mine and we were in a passionate kiss. Of course, something had to ruin it and as it started to get hot and heavy. The pain sprang back at me with such force that I cried out, pulling back. As quickly it had come, though, it vanished again, leaving me a little breathless but alright none-the-less. Edward immediately looked panicked and at my cry Alice came back into the room.

"Geez Bells, you're supposed to be taking it easy!" she laughed, shaking her head when she realized I was OK and leaving the room. I looked back at Edward and laughed.

"Dang, I guess no kissing for a while," I smiled but he only smirked.

"Well, no _serious_ kissing," and with that he re established a lighter kiss but it held the same amount of passion as the other.

The next few days were a hassle. Edward was so over protective and every time I had to get up from the recently purchased bed that was in his room he was at my side every step of the way.

After a while, the horrible pain turned into a dull ache and I was able to move more freely. I was grateful because I was feeling guilty that Edward was making all the Cullen's basically wait on me.

The next morning was my first day back to school in about two and a half weeks. As soon as I stepped into the student parking lot, Edward by my side, I was bombarded with students asking questions and wishing me well. One boy I thought's name was Bryan pointed out my scar and said it was a 'totally awesome battle wound!' I laughed at that and nodded.

Mike Newton came up to me after during second period, regarding Edward carefully as he casually made his way next to me.

"Hey, are you doing OK?" he asked, his attempted 'Edward-style' hair a deeper shade of blonde than I remembered.

"Hey. Yeah Mike, thanks for asking," I offered a cheery smile, trying to salvage the friendships that I hadn't managed to ruin yet.

Mike seemed to appreciate the act and smiled back, "See you in gym," he said, waving as the bell rang.

I smiled even bigger and gave a sarcastic sigh, "Uh oh, no gym the doctor said? Too bad. What ever shall I do with myself?" Edward smiled.

"Well, I have a note from Carlisle," he held up a small slip of yellow paper, "It says that I'm not supposed to leave your side, including playing in gym class. So I guess we're both out of the job." I squealed in happiness and threw my arms around Edward in happiness.

"Well, now that we have last period free, do we get to go out?" I asked hopeful.

"Of course." Edward said, looking appalled that I would assume anything else. I laughed and let him wrap his arm around my waist and lead me to his shiny Volvo.

Every day at seventh period the rest of the week I looked forward to what awaited me. Edward would sneak me knowing stares that drove me crazy with impatience. At my sighs he would just laugh.

Today was extremely torturous. Edward kept saying things like, "You'll love this one," and, "Wow, just wait" and my least favorite, "I just can't wait to see your face". It was driving me insane! Finally, as we walked to building three for our last class, I stopped and spun around to plant a deep and passionate kiss on Edward's lips. When I pulled back, his eyes were full of surprise and longing. He leaned in for another but I ran away playfully.

"Since you're dangling a surprise in front of me all the time, I'm dangling kisses," I said, blushing as a girl with auburn hair walked by looking at me smirking.

"THAT is not fair!" he objected, coming back to my side.

"Oh, yes it is!" I said, laughing at his frustrated scowl.

As we drove down a road, I realized we were past Port Angeles and were moving further up.

"Edward where are we going?" I asked, staring out the window.

"Surprise love," was all he said, another small smile that drove me crazy on his lips.

After a little more of driving, we pulled into a vacant lot and Edward was at my door, pulling me out and placing a chilled hand over my eyes.

"Edward! No!!! I've waited too long," I said, listening to his laugh. I sighed, crossing my hands over my chest, "You're so annoying," I said with a small laugh myself.

The sun had begun to set already and it was getting dark. Darkness and Bella Swan don't mix very well seeing as it was at night most of my accidents happened.

After walking a ways, Edward halted, not uncovering my eyes, "Bella, take off your shoes," I waited, wondering if he was joking. Then, when he said, "Hurry," I realized he wasn't and quickly removed my safe, flat sandals. I pulled my sandals into my hands and carried them, waiting.

Edward led me forward and I felt my feet go into soft sand, and I could hear the ocean. "Alright," he said, removing his hand. My eyes sparkled as they adjusted to the scene in front of me.

A small, round table with a rose red table cloth was perched at the edge of the waves with two chairs on either end. In the center of the table was a small candle that flickered slightly as the soft wind blew over it. There were four lampposts stuck in the sand, evenly on either side of the table, lighting up a square of radiance. Directly behind the vista the sun was beginning to set, sending the sky in a beautiful array of pinks and yellow lights.

"Edward," I said as I released the breath I hadn't known I had been holding. I turned to him and kissed him deeply as my reaction. It definitely pleased him.

"You like it?" he asked, holding me close.

"Of course I do! It's amazing," I whispered. I pulled away and twined my fingers with his and let him lead me to the table. A steak with potatoes and green beans were already set. I could see the steam rising from only one place. I noticed the delicate wine glasses on either side and I looked at Edward dubiously. He shrugged.

"It's a special occasion." I smiled and nodded, not caring. He happily pulled my chair out for me and then pushed it in as I sat.

I ate a piece of the steak that was cooked perfectly. I smiled happily and quickly took another bite. Edward stood and poured the wine. I looked up at him again but he only winked at me.

I hesitantly picked up the now full glass, swooshing the liquid around and taking a hesitant sip. It was sweet but with an edge that was alcohol; a sort of bitterness that I noticed easily. I didn't mind, though, and sipped again before placing it down and taking a bite of my green beans.

"So," I said, wiping my mouth on a napkin, "Are you excited?"

"For what?" he asked; his eyebrows rose up slightly. I giggled.

"It's June 18th," I said, waiting for a reaction. It took Edward a moment but then he slapped his forehead.

"Bella we're getting married in six days!" he realized, making his way over to me and lifting me effortlessly, spinning me around and kissing me.

"Alice will start the OCD thing any minute now," I laughed. Suddenly, we were at the water's edge, Edward in the water up to his ankles. He looked at me mischievously and then at the water.

"No." I said, realizing I was at his mercy since he was holding me. "No," I whined, shaking my head.

"Too late," he laughed and then dove into a wave with me still in his arms. I came up and didn't say anything, hiding a plan.

"What? Are you alright?" he looked worried. Then I got him, spitting the salty water I had gathered up in my mouth into his face before swimming away laughing, "Oh, you're going to pay for that!"

I laughed wildly as he jumped at me and my hair came loose from its bun, hair band getting lost in the waves. As my mahogany hair spilled out over my shoulders and spread out in the water, circling around me as the water moved the floating strands, Edward picked me up again, smiling so big I was sure it would get stuck. The thought of his perfect face locked in a perfect smile forever because of me made me shudder in delight.

"I love you," I said quietly as I wrapped my legs around his waist and arms around his neck, resting my head on his shoulder. I grazed his nose with my own and I let my lips wander gently over his, feeling my face as it heated up immediately.

"You are my everything," he said, capturing my lips with his own and sinking into the water so that his knees were on the ocean floor and our shoulders up were exposed; the rest of our bodies had been swallowed up by the never ending sea. A sea that much resembled the love we had for each other…

"**_Immature love says: 'I love you because I need you.' Mature love says: 'I need you because I love you,'" Erich Fromm_**

**Hurray!!! Chapter 12 is one of my faves just cuza this last scene. Ugh, the annoyingness of being an h.r. Oh well, too bad LOL. OK, I've got an important question for my fans. There is a slight chance of the return of Jacob Black along with Bella's friendship with him. I've been considering it but I'm not sure so I decided to ask all of you. Poll yes or no K? You can say why if you'd like but also review this chapter cuz I wanna see what you all think! Love all around!**

**Falling Rose Petals **


	13. Sickly Blues

**Hope you liked chappie 12!!!! I'm trying to cut out some of the fluffiness because although I love it, too much fluff can be a bad thing so I gotta be careful. :OD**

We got out of the sparkling sea and I sneezed immediately—uh, oh. I looked over at Edward and he looked at me worriedly.

"Oh, stop it Edward," I said, waving a hand at him, "Don't you dare feel guilty if I get sick." He gave me a look that was meant to dazzle me but I looked away quickly giggling, "And no dazzling!"

He sighed and then laughed, scooping me up, "You smell all salty," he wrinkled his nose and I sighed.

"And whose fault is that?"

Our eyes met in the darkness and he carried me to his car. The shiny Volvo seemed to be even shinier in the moonlight. I sat in the seat and buckled up, sneezing again. Edward grabbed a jacket from the back seat and gave it to me; I gladly put it on and inhaled the familiar scent as I warmed up.

"I hope you're not sick Bella. Our wedding…" he let the sentence trail as he backed out of the lot and into the road again.

"Edward, just 'cause I'm sneezing doesn't mean I'm going to get sick." But I wasn't so sure now. I was getting that sick feeling, when nothings really wrong but it feels like it will be soon.

He simply nodded and then began our long drive home.

I awoke the next morning with a fever. My head was tight and I felt like I was going to die.

"Bella, you said you weren't getting sick!" Edward accused, pulling the thermometer out of my mouth.

"Well excuse me for not being a licensed doctor," I muttered, snuggling into the covers.

"Edward, leave her be. She's sick!" I wanted to hug Alice then. I sighed and then let my eyes flutter shut as I drifted into a light sleep.

"Well," Edward said as soon as I opened my eyes. He was laying on me with his head on my chest, "The good news is Carlisle says it's just a cold and it should be over by tomorrow."

"And the bad news?" I asked, sticking my hand over my eyes in an attempt to stop the on-coming headache.

"Huh?" His head perked up, looking confused.

"You the 'the good news is', and with good news there's always bad news." I waited for a moment but when his head found its resting spot again I let it go. I rubbed my eyes but the headache was already there; I groaned.

"What? What is it?" Edward's eyes were on mine in an instant, full of worry.

"Headache," I moaned. I laughed when his eyes looked panicked, "What?"

"It's just, I haven't had one of those in…a very long time." Now he was just frustrated.

"Do you have any Tylenol here?" I asked hopeful. My expectations dropped as his face drew a blank, "Aspirin?" I tried again. Still nothing. I moaned and stuck a pillow over my head in an attempt to block out the light. Suddenly, I felt his body lift from mine and the pillow was gone, "Where are you going?" I said, frantic. I coughed as my throat adjusted to my voice.

"To see if we have any of those. Carlisle is a doctor so he's bound to know. It's just, we have no need for them," I nodded and watched as he left, only to return a few moments later with Carlisle by his side. I smiled gratefully as I noticed the white bottle of pills in his hand.

"Carlisle you're a life saver," I said, snatching the bottle and the water Edward was carrying. I took out two small, white pills and swallowed, sitting quietly as I waited for the pounding in my head to subside. Once I had nodded, Carlisle left the room only to be replaced by Esme. A small knock on the door frame and then she was in.

"Feeling alright honey?" she asked, her voice in her normal, motherly tone.

"Yes. A lot better," And it was true. Already my head was less tight and I could feel my nose trying to de-clog.

"And Edward's been taking care of you?" It was more a statement but it came out as a question. She made her way gracefully to the edge of my bed and then perched there.

"Of course," I smiled at her and she smiled back warmly. Then, she got up cheerfully.

"I'll leave you two love-birds alone then," she said winking, "I remember the old days." I laughed and she left the room.

Edward came back and wrapped his arms around me, holding me to him.

"Maybe you shouldn't stay too close," I said quietly. He looked at me with sad, alarmed eyes, "I don't want you to get sick." He laughed and then relaxed again.

"Silly Bella," he whispered shaking his head and smiling.

I sighed—of course they wouldn't get sick. I felt stupid and could feel the blush creeping onto my cheeks. I tried to will it away but it was too late. My cheeks were on fire and the more I tried to calm it the more my face would light up. Suddenly, I felt Edward's soft laughter shake the bed.

"Bella, calm down. You're burning me up and I'm normally freezing." I sighed but my face continued to blaze. I sensed him about to tease me again so I cut him off.

"Look, my blush is not my fault OK? Geez you'd think I _like_ being the color of a tomato all the time!" I huffed and turned over so that I was facing Edward's unending music collection. I felt him roll up next to me and kiss my cheek.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his lips moving against my ear; his voice was echoing in my head, softly, seductively. It didn't help at all with the blush problem, but I didn't think his mind was on my embarrassing redness at the moment.

"No Edward," I said before he could suggest anything, "I'm sick." I coughed to prove it.

"I can't get sick," he said. I sighed and allowed myself into his mercy.

I opened my eyes to find that I was curled up with Edward with my head lying idly on his chest. I smiled and then automatically coughed. I was trapped in my now hectic coughing and I got out of bed, naked no less, and ran into the bathroom that was conveniently placed on the far wall in his room.

I got in and turned on the sink, dipping my head under the faucet and gulping down mouthfuls of cold water. After the water soothed my throat, I was only breathing hard and so I went to return to the room.

"Nope," Edward said, stopping me as I opened the door and turning me around.

"What?" I asked as he pushed me back into the bathroom. I looked down at my nude body and blushed. Looking up, I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me; Edward laughed.

"You're taking a shower," he said simply, turning up the hot water until the room was full of steam, "It's good for you." I sighed and nodded, letting him usher me into the tub.

Immediately I could feel my nose muscles relax and my head clear.

"I told you," Edward said from the other side of the curtain. I laughed and then heard him leave. I ran my hands through my hair and splashed my face with the waterfall of hot water. I was feeling better, almost. By tomorrow I was sure I could go to school again and that made me smile. If I could go to school, then our wedding had nothing to worry about.

I smiled and splashed myself again, washing under my arms and breathing in the steam. Why was Edward always right?

**Edward is so…my kinda guy. (Sighs) If only. Though I do have a pretty good idea of my own, real life Edward (grins evilly while planning). Alrighty, thanks for all the reviews and everything!!!! More love as always.**

**Falling Rose Petals :O)**


	14. Plans and Preparations

**Here's chappie 14 so I hope you all enjoy! Oh, and just FYI, I don't own the song mentioned in here either. Nope, that genius creation belongs to Imogen Heap. Love that girl!**

The next day I was able to get up and go to school—I was so happy it was Friday, though. The whole Cullen family was happy to see me well again. As I climbed my way down the stairs, Alice met me at the bottom with a hug.

"I hope you're ready," she said, ocher eyes glowing with excitement.

"For what?" I was afraid to ask. She giggled.

"For the wedding silly! It's in four days!" and with that she was out the door and in her car on the way to school. I sighed and Edward came up behind me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and kissing me on the forehead.

"This is going to be a very long four days," I sighed, looking up at him. He smiled.

"Alice will make our wedding unforgettable," he said, ushering me out the door and towards his Volvo.

"Edward, our wedding will be unforgettable no matter what," I smiled at him and winked as I climbed into the passenger seat.

"OK," Alice said as we walked into the house after school, "Let's get going," I sighed but obediently set down my bag and left the house with Alice.

I got into her shiny blue Porsche and buckled up as she got in the drivers side. Once the keys were in the ignition and the engine came to life, I reached for the radio and looked at Alice for the OK. She shrugged and so I hit the 'on' button. A mellow song was playing and as it went on I picked up on the tune. I began humming it and soon Alice and I were singing the chorus.

"You know," she said as I pointed out the next turn, "this would be a cool song to play at the wedding." I smiled.

"Yeah, but we don't know who it's by." With that Alice whipped out her cell phone and I heard her voice next to me _and_ coming out of the radio—I gasped and looked at her but she only winked at me.

"Yes, hi. Uh, my friend and I were wondering what that song was called? The one that just played, yes." There was a pause and I heard the radio announcer.

"_That one is a very popular hit by Imogen Heap, called Speeding Cars," _he said in a deep voice. Alice laughed.

"Alright thanks," and then she clicked a button and put the phone back in the cup holder, "There you go," she said smiling.

"Cool! I've never called in before," I said as we sped down the road. Finally, we were at the entry way, "Why didn't Edward come with us?" I asked, curious as we got out of the car.

"He was busy," she waved a hand, "Something about planning your honey moon," As soon as the words left her lips my cheeks were on fire. That made her laugh hysterically and she came up to me.

"I'll never get tired of that," she laughed as I led her through the familiar forest.

It was a struggle as usual. I tripped at least twenty times before Alice decided to just, basically, carry me. She grabbed the back of my shirt and held me up, allowing just enough of my feet to touch the ground as necessary so that I could still lead. I sighed but after a while of 'walking' without tripping, I decided to just enjoy my peace.

When we approached the meadow, I could tell from where I was that it was sunny—perfect. Alice would get to see the place in its glory.

I shrugged out of her grasp and pointed at the clearing.

"Through here," I stepped through the bushes and into the florescent light. There was a slight breeze, causing the wild flowers and long grass to sway gently. The sound of an invisible stream filled the air and I inhaled deeply, smelling the freshness and wonder of my haven. The yellow light streaming in touched every part of the meadow, covering it in extraordinary colors.

"Wow," I turned as I heard her bell-like voice and gaped. Alice was shimmering like hundreds of crystals, each one creating its own distinct ray of light. Her topaz eyes glowed as they took in their surroundings. She smiled; that was a good sign.

She whirled around suddenly and grasped me in a breathtaking hug. "Oh Bella, you were right! I approve entirely. Everything's just so perfect!" I grinned as she walked around, saying where this would go and that.

We had been at the meadow for four hours, talking endlessly about the plans we had for the upcoming wedding. I happily made my way through the door and up the stairs, sinking down into the bed in Edward's room. As I closed my eyes and prepared for sleep, I heard Emmett's voice cut through the curtain of sleep that was begging me to let it close.

I groaned and left the room, only to stop and sit lazily on the top step, resting my head against the banister, "Emmett?" I waited but didn't hear him again. I sighed and was about to go back to the extremely welcoming bed but he called again.

"Bella?"

"What Emmett?" I called through clenched teeth and annoyed. I just wanted to go to sleep. Was that too much to ask?

"Someone's here to see you," he appeared at the bottom of the stairs smiling, his massive figure taking up most of my frontal vision. My heart began to race as my mind sifted through faces of who it might be. I made my way slowly down the stairs as my mind settled on one image—Jacob Black.

I smiled, thinking he had come to make up, and say that he did want to be my friend and that he was sorry but he was just upset.

I ran past Emmett and to the door. I threw it open and—there, smiling like an idiot, was my father.

My smile dropped as I stood there, breathing heavily. I could feel my face twisting involuntarily into a disappointed expression.

"Nice to see you too, Bells," he said, holding up a hand and tracing the scar on my cheek. He sighed, "I thought you were going to die," he whispered, his voice just barely audible.

I felt my heard drop as his eyes glistened slightly, threatening to water over. Hesitantly, I reached my arms out to him and hugged him. For the first time, it wasn't embarrassing at all.

I waited there, listening to Charlie take deep breaths to calm himself down. He hadn't started crying, but he had come very close; closer than I ever thought possible.

"I'm sorry dad," I pulled away from him, "But see?" I held my arms out and spun around, "Just scratches," My voice was soft, and I could vaguely sense the Cullens listening from various locations in the house; I shivered.

Suddenly, I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and I turned around to see Carlisle smiling warmly at my father, "Why don't you come in Charlie," he asked, opening the door wider to make him seem more welcome.

"Oh, well, thank you," Charlie stepped through the doorway, past Carlisle and me. Carlisle was in front of him in seconds, leading him into the family room where the new flat screen TV had just been set up. Edward had broken the old one the night he came back and we all voted on me being a full fledged member of the family. I had found out later, though Edward didn't know. All I had heard that night was a huge bang and then he had whisked me away before I could find out. Emmett had complained so much that Carlisle had given in and bought a new one.

Charlie saw the TV and whistled, "I guess I should've been a doctor, huh Bells?" he joked, nudging me with his shoulder trying to lighten the mood. I just laughed, wanting to get this now uncomfortable visit over with.

Esme appeared out of the kitchen to greet him.

"Hello Charlie," she said with a welcoming smile, "What brings you here?"

"I came to see Bella," he sat in a recliner that Carlisle had ushered him into, "Oh, I almost forgot!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out an unusually thick envelope, "From your mother," he said as he handed it to me. I just sighed and tucked it into my sweatshirt to read later. From its size, it would take me a while.

Charlie stayed for about an hour, then left to go back home.

I plopped into the chair he had just been sitting in and sighed. Taking out the envelope, I turned it over in my hands.

"What's that?" I looked up to see Jasper lounging against a wall across the room.

"A letter from my mom," I answered glumly.

"Geez, what'd she write? A novel?" I sighed again. Jasper took that as a hint, leaving the room and me alone.

I timidly place my finger under the tab and ripped, careful not to get a paper cut. As I opened the envelope, two plane tickets fell out and onto my lap. I glanced at them quickly then moved on to the massive letter.

My eyes grazed over the nine pages but took a little while to actually interpret what was said. In a nut shell, my mother said: "Why haven't you called me? My only daughter is engaged and you don't even call to tell me how it's going? As you can see I gave you two tickets to use whenever you see fit—which had better be soon missy! Alright, I love you. Call me as soon as you can with all the details. Of course I'll be flying in for my daughter's wedding! –Mom."

That was the short version—imagine nine pages! I put the letter and the two plane tickets on the floor next to my chair and glanced at the clock. Nearly ten and Edward still hadn't come home. I knew I had no real reason to worry, but I couldn't seem to submerge the uneasy feeling my gut was giving me.

I rolled over and languidly slung my arm over the arm of the chair, resting my cheek against the back so that it squished up. I lay directly on my stomach to try and stop this feeling of dread but when it didn't work I decided to get the phone call to Renee out of the way—an easy way to distract myself.

I slumped my way to the kitchen and picked up the portable phone, dialing in the numbers Renee had forced into my head. I yawned as I listened to it ring, unbelieving that I was awake and functioning.

"Hello?" My mothers voice was the same; frantic, as usual.

"Hey mom, thanks for the letter," I bit my bottom lip, unsure of what to say.

"Well it's about time you got that!" she huffed from the other end, "By the way, I haven't gotten an invitation or a date to your wedding,"

"That's because it's going to be a small wedding; just close friends and family," I hoped she wouldn't give me her, 'weddings should be marvelous, spectacular events people will cherish forever' speech.

"Ok then honey. What ever you want, it's your wedding," I nearly fell over. Was this _my_ mother on the line, or had someone switched her? "When is the big day then?"

"Um, in four days…" there was silence on the other end, then panic.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IN FOUR DAYS? OH MY GOSH I HAVE TO PACK AND…PHIL! HONEY WHERE'D YOU PUT THE PHONE NUMBER FOR THE AIRPORT? Bella I'll have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh, but I"—there was a soft click from the other end and that was the end of that. I sighed and hung up the phone. As I was about to turn around and leave, a pair of cool arms wrapped around my waist and I screamed quietly.

"I missed you," Edward said, his voice just above a whisper and extra seductive. Oh great; he had to be Mr. Romance on the night I was totally wiped out. I sighed and kissed him but shook my head.

"I missed you too, but I'm so unbelievingly tired Edward. I really need some sleep." He examined my face and after a moment, he brought a long, cold finger up and traced the bags that had formed under my eyes. He nodded, understanding.

"Sleep love," he said, picking me up bridal style and carrying me to the bedroom. He quickly changed me into my tank top and sweat pants and then gingerly lay me on the bed, laying beside me and wrapping his long arms around me. He hummed my lullaby to me, making me drowsier than I already was. He kissed my ear, and even though I was half asleep, I felt my face heat up; of course I was too tired to care at this point. I let my eyes close and as I drifted into sleep, I heard my own voice.

"I love you Edward Cullen…"

The next day, Renee called from the plane saying that she would land in about three hours. After I had hung up with her, Alice whisked me away to help decorate for the wedding. She insisted on having everything all set early so that details could be changed ahead of time instead of last minute.

"But Alice," I said uncertainly, "It rains a whole lot here if you didn't notice. Won't all the decorations get ruined?" Alice just winked.

"Just wait, will you Bells?" she said laughing.

We arrived at the entrance and there was a huge truck full of pinks and reds. I didn't even know what half the stuff was, but I trusted Alice and therefore, only briefly glanced as we passed.

I giggled as two burly men were arguing with each other as they decided how to get the stuff from the truck to the meadow. Alice grasped my hand and once we were out of sight, gracefully flipped me onto her back and took off, arriving at the meadow in seconds.

Edward stood in the middle, smiling brightly as I ran into his arms and locked our lips in a passionate kiss.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, smiling. He shrugged.

"I thought I'd help with the decorating. You girls can't do it all on your own." I nodded and grabbed his hand.

It was late afternoon by the time all the decorations and tables had been successfully moved into the space. A few swear words later and the meadow had turned…pink. We had been up the entire day and had finally finished.

Over the top of the clearing was a massive pink canopy. It stretched over the tops of the trees, letting light in but keeping rain out. I gaped at it.

"Alice, where in the heck did you find something like that?" I asked, staring up at our covering.

"Don't ask," she said with a sigh.

There was a beautiful alter in the center, where red roses were strung around, along with an isle made of fallen rose petals. There were white folded chairs that you could see your reflection in, and these were strung with white and pink roses. The wild flowers grew along the chair legs, making them seem like part of the meadow.

The newly mowed grass was still long enough so that the breeze could catch it—Alice made sure of that.

The circular tables were covered in an elegant deep burgundy table cloth, along with a lighter pink underneath, creating a stunning balance. In the center of the tables was a singe pink candle, low, that sat on a clear, crystal plate. There was a single white lily, at my request, in a vase at every table, right behind the pink candles. The white chairs at these tables had a see through pink bow laced gracefully on the backs.

I stared around more and saw the stage—Alice and Edward moved that in but I can proudly say that I helped shine it…though I did slip once…ok, maybe four times. The stage was set to the left of the altar, and a slow, classical band would play there after the ceremony.

My eyes glistened with tears as I admired our masterpiece. Edward strung his arm across my shoulders and kissed my cheek, "You like it?" he asked. I looked at him, letting a single tear escape.

"I love it," I whispered, "But, what about the sun?" As the thought of Edward and his family sparkling in the sunlight struck me, I was come over with panic. Alice reached me before I could officially freak out.

"It's OK Bella," she pointed up at the pink canopy, "It lets just enough light come in. You didn't notice that we weren't sparkling?" I thought back, realizing that they hadn't been sparkling at all, and yet the sun was shining brightly.

"Oh, I guess I just got so caught up in what we were doing…" I let the sentence trail off and also let Edward lead me out of the clearing.

"Silly Bella," he said with a smile…

**Alright, longest chapter EVER!!! Hope you enjoyed and review! I tried to make it longer at the request of some of my reviewers, but I can't promise long chappies all the time! Oh, and BTW, the TV thing when Charlie visits is true. On Stephenie Meyer's website under New Moon FAQ's, a question is somewhere along the lines of, what did Edward break in the other room, and Stephenie answers (again, somewhere along the lines of), the TV, and Emmett wasn't very happy. Luv you all! XOXO**

**Falling Rose Petals ;O)**


	15. Jewels Galore

**Hey guys. Sorry it took so long for an update. I've been reeeally really busy. So, without further ado, CHAPTER 15!**

I woke up early the next morning with a head ache. I knew immediately that my mother had been there but I couldn't exactly remember. How did I know? I smelled like her perfume all over and I was passed out on the couch instead of in Edward's room. I groaned. This meant that she didn't know where I was staying in the house.

"Bella, you're finally up!" I groaned again and rolled over, not wanting to converse with Renee at the moment, "Well, look who's so crabby when their wedding is in two days!" Even though she was trying to sound hurt by my reaction, she couldn't keep the excitement from her voice.

"Mom," I mumbled, "I need sleep," I didn't hear a response at first. As I turned over to see if she was still there, she was sitting in the recliner smiling slyly.

"There, you're awake. Now get up," she said hopping up and stealing my blanket. I sighed. Oh, how I had missed my mother.

I swung my feet over the edge of the couch and stood up, stretching out my arms and legs in an attempt to shake the stiffness—the couch wasn't as comfortable as it looked!

As my mother went into the kitchen, I called to Edward softly. I knew he would be able to hear. Within a second he was by my side, sweeping me into his arms and kissing me all over.

"I was so lonely," he whispered, making me blush, "I missed you,"

I nodded, "I know, I was so disappointed when I woke up. Normally, I roll over and lay on you but this morning, there was no one to lay on." I pouted my lip and made my eyes big. That got him to laugh—I'd missed his laugh.

"Well, we'll have to make up for lost time," he said mischievously, carrying me towards and then up the stairs. I smiled.

"Mom, I'm going to take a shower!" I called from his arms. I heard her yell 'alright' from the kitchen. I was grateful she hadn't reappeared or else she would have been a little suspicious.

"A shower?" Edward asked once we were in his room. His eyes were curious.

"Yes," I teased, going into the bathroom. He followed with a smile.

"Alright," he said, that angelic smile spreading across his perfect lips. I kissed those lips and let out all the passion I could through my own. He did the same. As we kissed I felt him pulling my tank top over my head and then slip down my pants. I squished myself to him and felt his cool chest as his white dress shirt was tossed to the side.

"Ready?" he asked, turning on the water and waiting until the heat fogged the room.

"Always," I said. With that he scooped me up and we went into the hot water.

Renee insisted on following me around all day. She even volunteered us to go on a shopping trip with Alice. Luckily though, Rosalie was going too, so I didn't have too much to worry about.

"When will we get there?" Renee asked curiously from the back. I had claimed the passenger seat next to Alice, while Rosalie sat next to Renee, smiling awkwardly.

"We're already here," Alice beamed, stealing a quick glance at me. I was currently focusing on the speedometer. I had made all of the Cullens promise that they'd drive reasonably, so as not to scare my mom.

We pulled into the parking lot and my mom whooped, "Finally after an hour!" she said, climbing out and waiting for us. We began walking towards the entrance.

"Where to first?" Rosalie asked, looking from Alice to me to my mom. Alice spoke up.

"I think we need to get jewelry." She looped her arm around mine and began pulling me through the entrance doors.

I sighed, "Fine, but nothing all big and showy," I grumbled.

She attempted to pull me into a store that said on a small sign, "The bigger the better! Make your wedding unforgettable", but I quickly tugged my arm loose.

"Did you not hear what I said?" I asked in amazement. Rosalie saved me.

"How about Kaye's?" she asked, pointing to the built in jewelry store. It was very normal, and that was how I liked it.

"Fine," Alice mumbled. My mom followed us in silence, unsure of what to make of our bickering.

We looked at endless earrings and bracelets and necklaces, but I couldn't seem to find the right ones. Suddenly, as we were about to leave, I heard my mother gasp.

I turned and she looked at me with a huge smile, "Bella, I think I found what you're looking for," She was pointing to a glass case. I sighed and walked over.

My eyes opened wide and I smiled. My mother was right.

Inside the stunning case, was a necklace that wouldn't drape down too far. At the end of the white gold chain, a diamond lily was placed delicately with topaz stigma in the center; just like my ring. The earrings were matching, also in white gold but with two topaz orbs hanging off the end. They were dangling but didn't go too far down my neck. The bracelet was exactly the same. White gold links held together by topaz orbs.

A hand on my shoulder let me know that Alice was thinking exactly what I was—perfect. Without a second thought Rosalie waved over the girl who had tried to help us before.

"We'll take that set," she whispered. The girl smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. She was too busy enviously observing Rosalie and Alice.

She unlocked the case and took out the set, ringing it up and then putting it in a bag. We walked out of the store and towards the exit. Renee draped her arm over my shoulders with a proud grin on her face.

"Thanks mom," I said smiling. She looked down at me and kissed my forehead.

"I can't believe my little girl is getting married," she whispered, a tear escaping and rolling down her cheek. She wiped it away and I hugged her.

"I'm glad you're here," I told her. She hugged me back.

"Me to."

We got back to Alice's car and the sun had already set. My mom groaned.

"I wanted to get a good rest tonight," she said, closing her eyes and leaning her head back. I had sacrificed the passenger seat to her since she'd found my jewelry. Within a moment I could hear her soft breathing become deeper—she had fallen asleep.

Rosalie sat in the back with me, staring out the window. I wanted to say something to her, but suddenly, it felt awkward again. I kept my mouth shut.

"Bella," she whispered. I looked over at her and she was smiling softly at me, eyes gleaming.

"Hey," I said, not sure what she wanted.

"I just wanted to say I'm so happy for you," she scooped me up in a soft hug, "I love Edward, and you make him so happy. I just…I really wanted you to know that I'm looking forward to you becoming a member of the family," I hugged her.

"Thank you Rosalie. You really don't know how much that means to me," I pulled back and she was smiling.

"And just think," she teased, "Can you imagine your life _without_ being a klutz?"

I laughed, "No, I actually can't. But it's nice to dream," We both laughed and when we stopped we were back at the Cullen's house.

I said goodnight to my mom, Alice, and Rosalie, then sleepily made my way up the stairs, conscious of Renee's curious eyes on me. When I didn't turn around and headed for the door she knew was Edward's room, she coughed.

"Um, Bella? Honey?" I turned and looked down at her. She was looking at me with curious eyes.

"Mom, I can't sleep on the couch again. I'm going back to my—_our_ room. I'm more comfortable in there." I smiled and winked at her. She gave me a look that was uncomfortable. It had 'safe sex' written all over it, "Good night mom," I said.

Before she could respond I turned around and went through the door and into Edward's room. I plopped on the bed and onto the hard, cold chest of Edward. Immediately, I was pulled into a kiss.

"I'm glad you finally told her," he whispered, his lips moving against my collar bone, making me blush, "I don't think I could've made it through another night without you by my side." I smiled.

"I know what you mean," I laughed. I yawned and Edward turned us over; me on my side and him right next to me, his arm draped around me. He began humming my lullaby.

"I love you Edward." I whispered as I dozed.

"I love you too," he said, "Now sleep my angel. We have much to do tomorrow,"

And with that I closed my eyes for good and fell into a deep sleep, filled with dreams of Edward.

**SOOO SORRY FOR THE UPDATE! It took so long to finally get enough time to write this out. I've been complaining to all my friends that I haven't been able to update so don't think I haven't been thinking about it! So I hope you enjoyed and I'll try and update soon. I'll probably finish this story on the wedding night and make the sequel their honey moon and so on. Love to all!**

**Falling Rose Petals **


	16. Graduation

**Sorry for the taking so long and such. But don't say I didn't warn you! I gave fair warnings that I would be very busy seeing as…well, basketball basically, takes up most of my free time. But it is exactly…11:21 and I'm still awake to type this chappie so review and enjoy!**

"Edward, just a little closer. Yeah, uh huh. Now, why don't you swing your arm around Bella. Perfect! Stay like that. And, smile!" The annoying snap of the camera as our graduation picture was taken rang in my ears. As Renee and Charlie both lined up for another shot of Edward and I in our caps and gowns, I spotted Alice in the crowd. Stealthily, I pulled Edward towards her.

"Alice!" I called, waving and motioning with my eyes towards my picture maniacs.

"Bella," she whined, rolling her eyes, "You only graduate once. Let them enjoy it,"

"You only graduate once, eh?" I asked, smiling as I looked up at Edward.

"Bella, you can at least let your parents capture your last, true documents of your human history, can you not?" Edward's eyes were blazing, begging me and using as much dazzle as they could dig out. Finally, I sighed.

"Fine," I took his hand, "But you'd better not go anywhere." I grumbled, catching his hand in my own and pulling him back towards my parents. They seemed to light up as they realized I was coming back. Their cameras rose instantly.

"Bella, how about one of you by the front of the school?" Renee suggested, followed by the obedient shake of the head as Charlie went along. I was herded to the entrance, and as I pulled Edward to me, my mother hesitated.

"How about, one of you alone first, then one with Edward." I saw immediately as Charlie's eyes opened in fear and he nudged Renee in the side. She looked up at me horrified. I didn't mind having one picture by myself. I looked at Edward and smiled.

"You don't mind, right?" He smiled back, though his could have out-shined the sun.

"Of course not," he said, kissing me on the cheek and standing next to Charlie. My mother seemed pleased but Charlie's expression showed that he was still unsure.

"Ok, say cheese honey!" My mom said proudly. I blushed.

"Mom," I grumbled, "Nobody says cheese anymore," Edward chuckled.

"Oh, just put up with it and smile," Renee said, waving a hand. I let out a small, cute smile, and Renee beamed, "Perfect. Alright Edward, go on." She nearly shoved him into me and I laughed. We both smiled again, and Renee did too, but this smile was different.

"What?" I asked curious.

"It's just funny. How when you're with him you seem to light up even more." She showed me the two pictures; the one by myself and the one with Edward. She was right; there was a different in my smile and eyes. Although Edward was a distance away, I could see him beaming.

Suddenly, a very loud screech broke over the speaker, causing everyone to groan. But Edward and the rest of the Cullen's never flinched, making me wonder if they just ignored it since their hearing was thousands of times better than anyone's.

"Your attention please. Attention." Mrs. Cope, the receptionist's voice boomed, "May we have all the graduates at the back of the building? Thank you," The screech came again but this time everyone clapped their hands over their ears to avoid it.

I looked up at Edward and we began walking.

"See you on stage," I heard my mother call. I didn't bother turn around; I knew for sure she'd be waving. If I didn't look, maybe no one would no she was my mom. Maybe they would think a random woman was infatuated with me and wanted to document my life for a reality show. Maybe…

I sighed and Edward's topaz eyes focused on me. He wrapped a long arm around my waist and his thumb drew small circles against the thick fabric of my robes. I could still feel the cold radiating off of him, "Tomorrow, love. And then heaven will have to wait," he whispered, his mouth moving ever so slightly against my ear. I shivered and blushed.

"Edward, heaven's already here," I whispered back, smiling. I didn't need to see his face, for it was displaying the same expression as always. Love, and everlasting affection. And for who? Me. Isabella Marie Swan. I still couldn't believe that out of all the girls in the world, this angel chose me, and actually loved me as much as I loved him. Nothing could compare to how that felt. Nothing.

"Good evening," I had been so caught up in my own mind's rambles that I hadn't noticed that Edward had ushered me into a seat and that the ceremony was starting, "We have all come to say goodbye to this most delightful class." A woman with messy blonde hair stood at a podium.

"That's the principal." Edward whispered as he saw the clouded look come over my face. I had never met this woman before. Mrs. Cope had always handled everything. He sat back up straight, his hand tangled in my own, and his thumb was back to tracing patterns on my hand. I relaxed under his cool touch.

"I am so happy to welcome to the stand our class valedictorian, Alice Cullen." She started out the applause and opened her arms to welcome Alice to the stage. No one cheered louder than Edward and me, though I'm sure Emmett could have beaten us without even taking a breath.

Alice danced up to the podium and moved the string on her square, blue hat out of her face. Her features were dazzling, even as it drizzled slightly and the light wasn't fair under the canopy.

"Class of 2007," I waited patiently, wondering what Alice could possibly have to say since she barely spoke to anyone, "Thank you, so much for the honor of valedictorian. I will treasure this forever. I wish you all luck in the years that follow. Thank you." I laughed a little and Edward looked at me curiously.

"Short speech," I giggled, "Why did she seem so happy? Don't you all win these things like, all the time?" Edward smiled.

"Actually, this is Alice's first year," he laughed, "It was always me or Rosalie really." I smiled too. Alice came and sat in the empty chair I had saved for her. I nudged her arm with my shoulder.

"Hey, congrats valedictorian," I smiled as I saw her golden eyes light up.

"Thank you," she said, a proud smile playing across her face. The alleged principal was back at the podium.

"Now, I would like to welcome the very reason why we are all gathered here. The students who worked so hard to get to this point. Let's start with…" She paused, grabbing the first certificate and reading the name off the list, "Angela Weber," I saw Angela get up from one of the farthest rows from the stage. She climbed up gracefully, her brown hair shining from a recent shampooing. I smiled at her and cheered and she exited the stage and returned to her seat.

Edward and I sat patiently, waiting for our names to be called. One name after another and we began to get bored. I looked over my shoulder and saw my mother and father, looking dull. I smiled.

"Edward Cullen," I turned and saw Edward get up and move towards the stage. I smiled and waved at him, blushing as he smiled back.

"Mike Newton," his smile immediately darkened. Of course they would be one right after the other. Mike came up and smiled warmly at Edward, who in turn smiled politely back before muttering something under his breath and returning to his place beside me.

"Isabella Swan,"

"It's Bella," I moaned, getting up. Almost immediately, my foot caught the edge of my chair and I stumbled. A small preview. As I approached the deadly steps, I moved with caution, but obviously not enough. As I treaded the ominous stairs and made it safely to the flat surface of the stage, I though I was home free. Sadly, I looked out into the crowd and saw my mother blubbering proudly. That brief moment of me not concentrating caused my left foot to collide with my right. Before I new what was happening, I was flailing threw the air and next thing I new I was face to face with the wooden stage. I heard the crowd laughing. I stood, bright red and looked at the crowd mortified. My father had covered his eyes with his hands, shaking his head. I just smiled and waved like an idiot.

The principal looked a little surprised before shaking my hand and giving me the dumb piece of paper that was my ticket off the stage. Before she allowed me by, she pulled me in to her, "Be more careful next time," she snapped, basically shoving me off the stage. I glared at her then returned to my seat, doing the perfect impression of a tomato.

"Was it that bad?" I mumbled to Edward, holding a hand up to my face in an attempt to shield my identity—it wasn't working.

"Well" He whispered, pity leaking out, "it wasn't the most graceful entrance," he finally said. I groaned.

After what seemed like forever, we were finally able to leave. I said my goodbyes to my parents before hopping joyfully into Edward's comfy Volvo. I whipped off my gown and cap and threw it in the back seat, releasing my hair from its braid in the process. I sighed and leaned my head back, closing my eyes. My plain old jeans and t-shirt were so much more flexible now that the heavy cloth was off.

I felt Edward's cool hand on mine and I closed my fingers, "Tomorrow," I whispered, drifting off to sleep. I felt him lift my hand to his lips.

"Tomorrow…"

**Hope you guys liked graduation! But what would it have been like without Bella tripping in the middle, huh? LOL. One more chappie then on to the sequel. I'll think of a name and make it known in the last chapter. Love you all and Review!**

**Falling Rose Petals**

**PS. Sorry if there were typos but it's now exactly 12:12 and I am waaay too tired to proof read. Night! ZZZZzzzz…**

8


	17. Wedding Bells At Last

**Ok, so the name of the sequel is going to be Two Beats. Don't ask about the title because it'll give too much away. Enjoy the final chapter! It's the longest one and took me about an hour to write plus another half hour or so to proof read! Review it cause I think this one's my favorite:O)**

"Bella," I heard the faint voice echoing in my head, but I was having a hard time letting go of my sleep. I felt so tired.

"Bella," The voice said a little louder, and I felt a cool hand on my shoulder. As soon as the ice touched my skin I jumped up, remembering my wedding and I was about to yell at Edward.

"Edward! You can't see the bride before the wedding!" I screamed at Alice, who was, in fact, not Edward. She giggled.

"He knows. He went to Charlie's house with the boys. The only ones here are you, your mother, me, Rosalie, Jess, and Angela." I swung my legs over the side of the bed and ran out the door, my heart pounding.

"There she is!" my mother beamed, waving from the lower floor as I gazed over the railing.

"Bella," Jess said, looking up at me with a smile, "Go get ready. You look like you just woke up." She winked at me and then continued talking to my mother.

"Uh, Bella?" I turned and saw Alice staring worriedly at me. I didn't know what it was, but I knew something was wrong.

"What?" I asked weary, rubbing my eyes to get the sleep out of them. My pulse began to race.

"Calm down," Alice instructed as my pulse throbbed. She turned away for a second and waited for my heart to relax. She turned back to me, "There's something I didn't consider until now," she said gently. I was perplexed.

"What?" I asked curious. Alice? THE Alice Cullen who had made sure that no blade of grass was out of place, had overlooked something?

"Well," she started, unsure what to say. She took a moment to pick her words carefully, "You're dress," Uh-oh, "There's no back…" It took me all of two seconds to understand what she was getting at—my scars. My dress had no back, and I certainly didn't want to be showing off my scars as I was giving my vows. She saw me about to hyperventilate, and jumped in quickly, "Don't panic! I already called the store where we bought the dress and explained the situation. They remembered reading about it in the paper and they're sending someone over right now with extra material to make a back. Don't worry," she soothed, hugging me. I began to calm down. I trusted Alice, and I knew that she wouldn't let anyone or anything ruin my dress, "Better?" She asked as though I were five rather than eighteen and about to marry her one hundred and ten year old brother. I nodded.

"Come on Bella!" I heard Renee call from down the stairs, "The girls can't wait to get at your hair and makeup!" I grimaced. I hated makeup.

"Oh, go on," Alice urged with a smile, pushing me gently towards the stairs. I obeyed.

"Hey Angela," I said with a smile, going over to her and hugging her. I repeated this with Jess and Rosalie.

"Come on!" Jess whined, grasping my arm and pulling me towards the kitchen. I allowed myself to be lead, but when I went through the door I had to stop and blink. Boxes upon boxes of hair supplies were stacked everywhere along with whole tins of makeup. I looked at Rosalie who shrugged.

"Well, we had to open ourselves to _all_ of our options," she said with a grin. I begged her with my eyes but she merely ignored them and sat me in the chair.

"Alright. Jess, you're in charge of makeup. Angela, jewelry. Renee, nails," Rosalie ordered, reminding me of a drill captain.

"Right," the troops said in unison, getting right on their jobs. Angela left the room to fetch the beautiful jewels that I had chosen for my wedding. I decided to let myself relax, for it was apparent that I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

A few moments after they had gotten to work, the doorbell rang. All work stopped for a moment as the girls stuck their heads up, and they waited until they heard Alice yell, "I'll get it!" Immediately I tensed, thinking of my dress, "And Bella, _relax_!" she added as though she could see me. Well, maybe she had. I listened as the woman announced herself as an employee of 'Beautiful Bridals'. I let out the breath I hadn't known I was holding and relaxed again.

"What do you think?" Jess asked after what seemed like an hour of silence, stepping back to admire her work. Mom and Rosalie stopped and came around to look at me. Rosalie smiled.

"Perfect," She whispered. I noticed for the first time that Rosalie had big, plastic blue gloves on each hand. The kind you use when you're working with poison. This made me uneasy.

"Uh, Rosalie?" I questioned, looking nervously at her gloves. She smiled.

"Bella, relax, would you? I will not mess up your hair. You have my word," I tried to relax, but I felt like at any moment my stomach would come up and out. I was nervous. I was so sure that something would go wrong. Or worse—what if I tripped while walking down the isle? I felt my pulse quicken again. I also felt Rosalie stop abruptly and tense.

"Bella, stop that," She snapped. Renee and Jess looked up, confused. They had no idea…

I obeyed, taking deep breaths. After a moment, Rosalie continued with my hair.

"Sorry," I muttered. Jess had begun doing my toes while my mother was finishing my left hand. I had gotten the classic French manicure and pedicure. I liked it. Simple, and classy.

"It's ok Bella," Rosalie whispered low so that no one would be able to hear but me, "It's you're wedding. I understand. But…it does make it easier if you calm down." I nodded gently.

At one point during my procedure, Alice came down to admire their work. I took that as a good sign since if anything had happened to that dress I was pretty sure that Alice would be having a melt down. She sat on the floor before me, her legs crossed under her and her head rested languidly on knuckles. Her elbows rested gently on her knees and she was smiling.

"You look beautiful," she assured me.

"All done," Rosalie said. She and Jess and mom backed off to admire me one last time. Angela entered the room once she'd heard that and gasped.

"You look beautiful," she whispered, giving me the thumbs up. She came over to me and I felt her putting my earrings and necklace on. She adjusted them just right before stepping back and tilting her head, examining me.

After I didn't move, Alice grew excited.

"Well? Come on! We have to get you in that dress!" She jumped up impossibly fast and grabbed my arm, causing a moment of disorientation to all the humans in the room—including me! She pulled me out of the kitchen.

"Wait! Don't I get to see how I look?" I asked. We were already up the stairs and in her and Jasper's room. She placed me on the bed and went into the bathroom.

"Are you ready?" She asked. She pulled my dress out from behind her. She helped me into it, and then put my veil on delicately. Then, she too stepped back to see me. She gave me my not-too-high shoes and then made me spin in front of her. She sighed with pleasure, "Ok, go look," she practically squealed at me. She opened her folding full length mirror and a reflection was caught in it. I gasped and moved closer.

Jess had added just a hint of white eye shadow to my eyes, along with some black eye liner. The mascara that she had used made my lashes actually fan out, looking long and thick and curly. The makeup to my eyes made the brown glow almost. I was pleased. For my lips she had not given me color, but she had applied a light layer of shine that captured and illuminated my lips' natural color, making them full and glossy. A very small amount of red blush had been added, causing the perfect tint to my cheeks without making me look like I was blushing. I liked that fact.

The jewelry that Angela had put on me sparkled with a light I had not noticed at the store. Angela must have cleaned them, I realized, and she had aligned the necklace perfectly. The earrings dangled slightly, as though moved by an un noticed breeze.

Last was the dress. If they had seen it now, no one would have known that it hadn't had a back before. The materials seemed to blend together instead of overlapping as I had feared; the perfect shade and everything. Even the pattern went perfectly. And it looked very good on me, better than I remembered. I looked slender, and long legged.

I looked down at my shoes, swishing the dress around as I marveled my appearance. Even the veil was perfect. Not wrinkly, but flowing.

As I regarded the veil I gasped as I realized why Rosalie had been wearing the gloves. Throughout my mahogany hair she had embedded streaks of light brown highlights that look magnificent. She had curled my hair, putting half up in a curly pony tail while leaving the bottom half down to cascade over my shoulders and down my back.

I looked beautiful.

I felt my eyes begin to water but fought it. I didn't want my make up to run. Alice noticed this and smiled.

"Come on," I turned and realized she had already gotten ready. She was wearing the maroon bridesmaid dress I had picked out for all of them. Hers had a flower pinned to it since Alice was to be my maid of honor. She had re-spiked her short hair and had done her makeup perfectly. She was beautiful. She grabbed my shoulder gently and began pulling me towards the door, "The limo's waiting." My heart pounded as I looked out the window. Was it twilight already? And it was. I swallowed a lungful of air and closed my eyes, attempting to calm my now exploding nerves. Alice laughed, "Come on Bella. It's normal to have wedding gitters," she said soothingly. I let her pull my arm gently out the door and I was greeted by approving gasps.

"Bella you look gorgeous!" Jess shouted. My mother had tears in her eyes. The photographer Alice had hired snapped a lot of pictures as I made my way down the stairs. Before we left, he got us together to take a picture of everyone. Then I remembered someone who was not there. I looked for her, annoying the photographer.

"Where's Esme?" I asked Alice. She smiled.

"She went this morning to set everything up at the meadow," Alice said, "She had to make sure everything was set."

Satisfied, I look back towards the camera and smiled brightly, wanting this to be memorable.

After the picture I was ushered outside towards the white stretch-limo. After posing for a few more pictures, we were all finally piled in and on our way. I sat in between Alice and my mom, my hand folded together and my thumbs making themselves dizzy circling each other. I bit my lip and was scolded immediately.

"Don't do that!" Jess snapped, "It looks perfect, do you want to ruin it?" she sat back again and continued her conversation with Angela.

Alice placed a comforting hand on mine, causing my thumbs to halt. She leaned over to me and whispered in my ear, "There's no need to be nervous. He loves you. You love him. That's the reason for this."

I took comfort in those words and when we finally pulled up to the trees, I was able to step out of the car and breathe normally. I looked over my shoulder and saw Angela, Jess, and Renee looking worriedly as I moved towards a place where there was no path. I winked at them.

"Don't worry. It's worth it." I told them. They smiled, but their eyes were unsure.

With Alice's help (she carried me despite my protests), we made it to the clearing within ten minutes, and I didn't rip my dress or get it dirty. When we were at the bushes, Charlie was waiting for me with a proud smile on his face.

"You got so…so big Bells." He said, eyes glistening. I smiled at my father, looping my arm through his and leaning my head against his shoulder. Rosalie gave me my bouquet of lilies and then went back behind me with her own small assortment of flowers that all the bridesmaids were holding. My mother came up to me with tears in her eyes. She hugged me and kissed me daintily on the cheek, not wanting to ruin my makeup.

"You look beautiful honey," she said before going through the bushes to find her seat.

"I guess we didn't need the big canopy," Alice murmured from behind me. I looked up as the sun was setting, sending the sky into blasts of pinks and gold.

"Guess not," I whispered with a smile. I knew she would be able to hear me even if Charlie couldn't. I looked at my father. He was wearing a black tux with a small, red flower pinned to the pocket. An azure blue tie was tucked neatly into the jacket. He looked down at me and smiled. Then the music began. I recognized the song 'Here Come the Bride', being played on the piano and my heart gave another violent beat before I was able to sooth it.

"Here we go," Charlie said, clearing the bushes with his free hand so I wouldn't have to. We stepped through and onto a long, red carpet filled with rose petals. It looked so beautiful. Everyone was standing and looking back at me, smiling and looking delighted. I scanned the crowd and saw Mike in the first row. He caught my eye and smiled at me, lowering his head slightly. I didn't focus on Mike though.

At the alter was the priest we had hired, standing with a book clenched firmly between his hands. He was old, and he was smiling.

Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper were lined up evenly, smiling down at me. I followed the line of Cullen's/Hales' with my eyes until I came to the one I wanted. There, in a black tux, was my love. Edward Cullen was beaming where he stood as he watched Charlie and me progress up the isle. His topaz eyes were glowing, dazzling me even as I walked. They reflected nothing but love. I smiled as I saw him and he smiled back.

Finally, after that slow motion-like walk, we reached the alter. Charlie traditionally kissed me on the cheek and I gave Alice my bouquet. The priest asked, "And who gives this woman to this man?" I looked at my father and smiled.

"Her mother and I do," He then took his seat in the front row next to my hysterical mother. I turned and looked at Edward, placing my hands in his. I gazed deep into his eyes.

"I love you," he mouthed. I smiled.

"I love you," I mouthed back, smiling widely. I listened to the priest and answered with the right responses when I was supposed to. Finally, the part I had been waiting for.

"You may now kiss the bride." Edward's lips were on mine before the priest had even said 'now'. We were locked in a passionate kiss that ended when we became aware of the deafening applause that had erupted around us. I pulled away, blushing, and I looped my arm around Edward's smiling proudly as I took my bouquet back from Alice.

I saw Esme smiling proudly at us as we walked by her. She stood up and hugged us both, kissing me on the cheek. She looked absolutely stunning, in a blue skirt and matching top. Her hair was weaved up in a neat bun.

"Welcome to the family, Bella," she whispered before kissing my cheek proudly. I hugged her back, feeling more connected to her than ever.

Edward and I continued walking down the isle together, but instead of leaving the clearing, we followed the red curve of the carpet as it led to the far side of the clearing, where the reception was held. We climbed up on the stage, Edward holding me close to make sure I didn't slip, and sat at the long table where the Cullen's and my parents soon joined us. The band began playing, and the guests began dancing. Toasts were made, and I was laughing and having the time of my life. Edward and I had our first dance, which was to the song 'I've Had the Time of My Life'. It was perfect. Charlie and I danced to the song 'Brown Eyed Girl', and my mother mostly just cried. I tossed the bouquet which Jessica proudly caught. She glanced at Mike, who blushed. I wondered if they were getting back together.

I went back to my seat and looked up at the twinkling stars along with the half moon. Beautiful. "Bella?" I tensed. I recognized that voice and closed my eyes, thinking I had imagined something. But then it came again, loud and clear, "Bella?" I opened my eyes, and standing in front of me, surrounded by the Cullen family, including a not-so-happy Edward, was Jacob Black. I stood, not sure what to do.

"Hey," he said carefully. I remained silent, stunned. Had he been at the wedding?

"Hi," I couldn't take it anymore. I ran to him and gave him a huge hug, "Jake I'm so glad you were here!" I pulled away.

"Me too," he said, "I wasn't sure. I wanted to come but I didn't know if you were…mad at me. Edward called me and said I should go…" I looked at Edward, with love and respect. I went over to him and planted a deep, passionate kiss on his perfect lips.

"Thank you…" I said, to him. His eyes gleamed, and he smiled that crooked smile that I loved.

"You're welcome." He left, leaving Jacob and I time to talk.

"So, how are you Bells?" he asked, bringing a hand up hesitantly to trace the scar on my cheek with a finger. I swiped his hand away.

"I'm absolutely fine. Jake?" I couldn't help but wonder. Was my best friend back for real? "Are we OK now? I want us to be friends again. I've missed you." Jacob sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah, friends again," he said with a smile, "I missed you too. You look beautiful, by the way…" There was a moment of silence before he jumped, "Oh! I almost forgot!" He slapped his head and reached into his coat pocket, shoving a small box with a bow on it into my hands.

"What's this?" I asked, laughing. He shrugged.

"A wedding present." I opened the box and laughed. A small red button on a plastic card was placed gently in the box. The card read: 'Push in case of emergency. A hospital will be contacted in any area that you are in.' Jacob seemed pleased with my reaction.

"Thanks Jake. This'll come in handy," I said, still giggling.

"Figured you need that," he said with a smile, "Of course, I got you guys another present too. A thing for the kitchen. Some fancy new cooking device. I don't know the woman at the store said it was perfect for people who loved to cook." I smiled again.

"Thank you Jacob. For coming…" We smiled at each other and Edward came to get me.

"May I have this dance?" he asked politely, bowing and holding out his hand. I took it and he swept me to the dance floor.

"Bye Jake!" I said over my shoulder.

"See you Mrs. Cullen," he answered. Even Edward cracked a smile at that one.

As Edward and I slow danced, he whispered, "Please, when we get to the hotel, will you shower? You smell like werewolf." I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Yes." I said to him. We danced for the rest of the reception.

_&&&_

I stepped out of the shower and got into my pajamas, leaving the hotel bathroom and moving towards the large bed that was in the center of the room. Edward was sprawled out on it, lying with his hands behind his head. He smiled and raised himself up on his elbows and motioning with his index finger for me to come to him. He had gotten out of his tux, and had a pair of pajama pants on, but no shirt. I blushed as I sat by him, lying down next to him and kissing his forehead.

"And I didn't trip once," I whispered proudly. He laughed and kissed me. The kiss turned passionate and soon we were tangled in the bed, him on top of me as he made the kiss deeper. A little while later, we lay next to each other, breathing softly, and I looked up at him. My head was lying on his smooth chest and he was looking down at me with a smile.

"Isabella Cullen," he said proudly, "I love you. You know that?"

"I had a feeling," I said, thrilling as he said 'Cullen' instead of 'Swan'. I would have to get used to that.

"We'll need to get a house after," he whispered, moving his head towards the ceiling and closing his eyes. I sat up on my elbow, tucking the sheet so that I waswrapped in it and unexposed.

"Edward," I said. Then when he looked at me, I kissed him passionately again. I leaned down, resting my body against his and letting my lips skim his ear, "We don't need a house. We don't need money or a car. Don't you see Edward? We only need us…"

**Ta da! I have a very big soft spot for that last line. As I said before (at the top), the sequel is going to be called, Two Beats. No, do not ask me any questions because I don't want to give anything away! I hope you enjoyed the final chapter of We Only Need Us! Review and make sure to look for my next story! I'll try to get the first chapter out either tomorrow or Saturday! I've already got some good plans:O) Review! Much love,**

**Falling Rose Petals.**


End file.
